The Girl's Next Door
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Two years have passed since the guys got famous. They are now leaving the Palm Woods to move in to a big house, but what happens when they find out that their neighbors are in fact four really pretty girls?- Rated T Just in case! Hope you like it, enjoy! SADLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I finally decided to post this story :) I felt like I needed to get it off my chest, because some have been asking for it ever since the preview and I though it would make them happy. **_

_**So I hope you like it and please review and Tell me okay? That would make me really happy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! The only thing I own is my OC's.**_

* * *

" Happy two year anniversary!" Kelly and Gustavo yelled as the boys entered the recording booth. They all smiled and hugged, except for James who was on the phone.

" Can you imagine that it has been two years since we started Big Time Rush?" Carlos said excited. Gustavo snorted.

" You started?" He said raising an eyebrow. Carlos corrected himself quickly.

" You, Gustavo, started. We were just dogs at the time so we couldn't start it alone and we couldn't have done it without you or Kelly." Gustavo nodded in satisfaction. Kendall and Logan high fived while James was still on the phone.

" Sarah I'm sorry. The thing between us just isn't working out. Maybe were better of as friends." He said into the phone. He looked kind of annoyed. " Please stop." He said. " Well I know, but that isn't enough for me. I want something special, something incredible and I just don't have that with you. I need it to hit me like a ton of bricks." He said. " Alright. Good Luck. Good Bye." He said and finally turned of the phone. He turned to the rest of the group and smiled.

" So what were we talking about?" Kendall sighed.

" James. Did you just break up with Sarah?" James nodded and shrugged.

" She wasn't my type." He said as if it justified it.

" You were together with her for less then 24 hours. Yesterday you seemed to be in love with her." Logan said. James had gotten to be like the bad boy of the group during theese two years. Not with the clothes and the low voice but with the girls. He had at least 4 different girlfriends a week and it had gotten really tiring for the other group members.

" I just didn't feel the spark you know." James said. Carlos shook his head.

" Remember what you said to her yesterday when we were watching that movie?" They all thought back...

_Flashback..._

_They were sitting in the living room watching Rush Hour 3 for the fifth time this day. In the couch James and his new girlfriend, Sarah, sat together cuddling. Carlos and Logan fake gagged as they kissed again._

" _You know what the best thing about you is?" James whispered. Sarah's blue eyes shone._

" _Tell me Jamesey-Bear." She said and batted her lashes at him. He grinned._

" _I feel this incredible spark between us..." He said and leaned in again. Everyone else groaned and put a pillow to their head not wanting to watch the two sickly cute people..._

_End of Flashback..._

" Well they went away okay. Do you know who I feel sparks with?" James said and they were all quiet. " Anna Martin." he said and they all groaned. James had gotten really annoying with all his girls.

" Dude. Get your act together. You can't go around and play with girls like they are toys." Carlos said.

" Are you saying that I'm annoying you?" James asked them and they nodded.

" We never lie to each other and frankly James, you are being a jerk." Kendall said. James head popped down.

" Okay. I'll try to calm down a little." He said.

" You need to calm down a lot." Logan said. " And certainly now when we are moving to the new house."

" Yeah, there are going to be lot's of girls there and you can't go and be with all of them." Kendall said. " We need to make new friends." James snickered but once he saw the glare they gave him he nodded.

" Fine, fine. I wont make any moves on them." he said. " But what if they make moves on me?" Kendall shook his head.

" You can go out on dates but you can't go and tell them you love them and that you feel sparks when you clearly don't and then dump them the next day."

" Okay. I won't. I'll find the girl I truly want to be with and live happily ever after with her. Does that sound good?"

" Yeah, but we're just 18 years old. Take it easy. You don't have to get married tomorrow." Kendall joked and they all laughed.

" Yeah. Sorry about being a jerk." James said. Gustavo cleared his throat.

" Are you guys finished with all this mushy-best-friend-thingy? Or should Kelly and I go get some coffee?" He asked them and they laughed again.

" We're fnished." Kendall said. Gustavo grinned.

" Okay so this is what's going on. Your album has sold gold and now you have baught a new house where you four are going to live right?" He asked.

" Yeah, that's pretty much it." Kendall said smirking. Gustavo grinned wider.

" You do know that this means that I won't have to pay for anything you guys break in the Palm Woods?" They nodded. " Yes!" Gustavo said quietly for himself. " Well just remember to get back to Roucque Records in time for rehersals and everything."

" Gustavo." Kelly said in a warning voice. He looked at her and she gave him a look.

" Oh yeah. I forgot. Your getting the summer off. Consider it a vaccation for all the time you worked on the album these two years." He said but seemed to be sorry. The guys realized what was going on.

" Admit it Gustavo. You like us." Carlos said. Gustavo shook his head.

" I still think your dogs." He said. They raised an eyebrow at him and he groaned. " Fine. I like you." The guys grinned. " Just remember to come and visit some time when you don't know what to do." He told them and they nodded.

" We will." They said and once again they all hugged.

When the meeting was over they walked out of Rocque Records and Logan drove them to Palm Woods in his brand new car. They had already packed their things so it was just for them to get it and check out. They all walked around in the apartment remembering everything they had been through in here.

" I can't believe we are actually leaving." James mumbled looking around.

" Me neither." Kendall agreed. Logan suddenly chuckled.

" Do you remember-" Logan began looking at Carlos.

" Yeah. I still have a small scar on my hand from hitting the wall." They all laughed.

" So this is it." James said closing his last suitcase. They all nodded slowly.

" I guess so." Kendall said. They all looked sad. " Come on guys. This will always be our first home in L.A, but now we have a bigger house and we are four single guys who have just begun living their lives." He said trying to make them feel better.

" Your right." James said.

" Yeah." Logan agreed.

" Yep." Carlos said. He looked around. " So... Last one to the car is a zombie chicken!" He yelled and began to run with his suitcase. Logan followed suit while James struggled with his four suitcases. Kendall smiled.

" You know, we still have to check out so we can take it easy." He told James who nodded.

" Yeah. But I don't want to be a zombie chicken." He said. " I don't think Carlos should have watched that zombie movie." He said thinking about it.

" Yeah your right." Kendall agreed. They walked out of the door, James going first. Just before Kendall locked the door, he looked back. This was it. The first chapter of their story was finished. They were moving. Katie and his mom had already left. They had gotten a new bigger apartment about a year ago. Katie had gotten into acting and his mom had become her manager. Jo and Camille were their best friends and they had moved in together close to Katie and Mrs. Knight. He smiled and closed the door, checking out for the last time and heading towards his new life in the big new house, eager to find out what life had planned for him.

* * *

_**A/N: And so the adventure begins! :)**_

_**Tell me what you thought of this chapter/Prologue by reviewing! :D It would make my day! Oh and thank you for reading :)**_

_**And if you want to check out my other stories on BTR (If you haven't already).**_

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay I'm back with the second chapter! In this one you get to meet the girls! Yay :P I really hope you like them. I did my best you know :). **_

_**Oh and from now on there will be a lot of changing POV but in this chapter it's just Kendall's. So Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR! I do however own my OC's and that's the people you don't recognize!**_

* * *

(Kendall's Point of view)

I handed the keys to Mr Bitters.

" Can you believe that after two years we are leaving the Palm Woods?" I asked the man. He pinched himself.

" I thought it was a dream at first but I guess I'm awake." He said in a bitter voice. No wonder he had such a Bitter name. I laughed in my head. Wow I really need to stop watching those lame comedy shows.

" Good Bye Mr Bitters." He said and waved.

" Bye and please don't come back." I heard him respond. I shook my head. The others were waiting for me in Logans brand new Range Rover. James and Carlos were sitting in the back playing thumb war. I guess some people never change.

" So are you guys ready?" I asked them as I closed the door behind me. They al nodded excited and Logan started the car. " Then let's go!" I said and Logan began to drive.

The drive didn't take that long. We exited the car and looked at our new home. It was a big mansion. Now when I looked at it, it looked a little like Gustavo's. No wait. It looked exactly like Gustavo's! The only difference was the big baskeball court on the front. We left the things in the car and ran to it and began to play a game. Of course James and I won but then we went to pack up. We looked around in the house and picked rooms. I got the one that no one wanted. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It had a small balcony and outside there was a tree. I noticed that from my balcony I could see into our neighbors room. There were cd's sprawled everywhere on the bed and a guitar in a corned. I think I also saw a keyboard there. I shrugged it off and unpacked. I heard a small scream and opened my door to check on the guys, when I saw Carlos running around.

" We have a huge pool! Bigger then the one at Palm Woods!" He yelled and jumped up and down excited. I smiled at my friend. He must've forgotten that was one of the reasons we bought this house.

After we all unpacked we put on our swimtrunks and went out to the pool. I dived in first. The water was cool, which was good concidering that it was hot outside. We laid down on the loungers by the pool, enjoying the silence, when there was suddenly heard a laugh. The laugh was soon followed by two others. We all looked at each other.

" What's going on?" Carlos asked. We stood up and followed the sound of the laughing. It led us to the hedge that seperated us from our neighbors. We were just about to take a look when the laughing stopped.

" Never mind them. Let's get back to the pool." James said. We followed him and Logan dove straight into the pool just like I had done before. Just as we were about to follow him the door bell rang. Logan quickly got out of the pool because he knew what was up next. We counted to three and raced to the door. This time James got there first.

" Calm down boys." He told us and we glared at him. " Sorry." he said and opened the door. A girl with black hair turned around and smiled at us. She had emerald green eyes and was holding a basket with, from what it looked like cupcakes. Behind her were two other girls and a guy that looked a lot like her.

" Hi." She said in a perky voice. " I'm Nicole, your neighbor." She said. James grinned at her and I immediately knew what he was thinking.

" Hi, I'm James." He said in his flirtiest tone and shook her hand. I fake couched and he turned to look at us. " Oh right. This is Kendall." He pointed to me and I waved slightly saying hi." and that's Logan and Carlos." He told the girls and the guy. Nicole smiled.

" Well this is my brother Ben and my friends Emily-" She pointed to the girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "-and this is Hailey." She said and finally pointed to the blond girl. They both smiled at us.

" We live next door." Emily said and smiled looking at Carlos. He blushed slightly.

" We heard you were moving here so we decided to bake you some cupcakes." Nicole said and handed James the basket.

" Thanks." he said still grinning at her. " It smells amazing." He complimented. Nicole laughed and we all recognized the laugh from before. The blond, Hailey, ellbowed Nicole and she looked at her and gave her a small nod.

" Well it wasn't really us that made them. It was our other friend. She was just cleaning up the kitchen but we couldn't wait anymore. She said she would come over as soon as she was finished." Nicole explained. Ben nodded.

" And she's always late anyway so it doesn't really matter." he said. " Do you guys play any sports?" He asked them. They nodded and I spoke.

" Well we play hockey and a little of pretty much every sport, but hockey was always our favourite. Now we don't have so much time for it though." I told them.

" Why?" Hailey asked.

" We got signed for a band so now we sing more." James said.

" But we still find time for sports." Logan said.

" Yeah. And now we have a break over the summer so we'll play much more." Carlos said. He didn't seem to be able to get his eyes of Emily. Nicole gasped.

" I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You are those guys from Big Time Rush right?" She asked and James nodded.

" The one and only." he said leaning against the door frame. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Well I loved your song- oh what was it called?" Hailey said and began thinking.

" Stuck!" Emily said and Hailey nodded excited.

" Yeah that one! It was amazing guys." She told us.

" Well thanks." Logan said and Hailey blushed slightly. " Would you guys like to join us? We were just by the pool. We could hang out and get to know each other better." Logan said looking at Hailey. Hailey turned to look at Nicole who seemed to be the leader of this group. She looked at James and smiled eying him from head to toe.

" Sure." She smirked.

The girls and Ben quickly became our friends. Nicole and James couldn't stop flirting with each other during the whole converation. Hailey turned out to be a big fan of math, just like Logan so they sat and disscussed something about trignometry. Weird. Emily and Carlos had a swimming competition and I'm pretty sure she let Carlos win. She seemed to be a great swimmer. Ben and I were sitting and talking about sports when the door bell rang again.

" I'll get it." I said and stood up. I figured it should be their other friend. I opened the door and froze. The girl that stood in front of me was wearing a pair of black shorts and a light blue tank top. She had brown hair with lighter highlights and big bright amber eyes. She smiled at me and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her hair was put up in a high pony tail and she was also wearing dog-tags.

" Hi." She said smiling at me. " I'm looking for Nicole, Emily, Hailey and Ben. They were going to visit you and they sort of never came back." She said. " Oh. I'm Juliet by the way." She smiled. I swallowed.

" Kendall." I managed to say. " They are by the pool with my friends." I needed to get a grip. " You can come in if you want." She nodded.

" Thank you Kendall." she smiled as she walked past me. I shook my head as if to wake myself up and followed her to the pool area.

" Hey guys." Juliet said and everyone said hi. " I'm Juliet." She introduced herself.

" Hi." James, Carlos and Logan said at the same time. She sat down next to Ben.

" Hi Julie." Nicole said and waved slightly at her friend. I looked at Juliet who smiled at me.

" It's a nickname." She explained. " I think it should make sence." I laughed.

" Well yeah it does." I said a little embarressed because it sounded like she though I didn't understand it.

We spent the day with Juliet and her friends. They seemed like really nice people and we all wanted to get to know them better. When we said good bye to them I shook Juliet's hand. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

" It was great meeting you." I said and she nodded.

" You too Kendall." She said and left to catch up with her friends. When we closed the door we all laid down on the couch.

" Phew... what a day." James said.

" Yeah. And what girls." Carlos agreed.

" Hailey is really good at math." Logan said.

" And I think Emily let me win the last race." Carlos said as if he was thinking about it.

" Dude, she let you win all of them." James said. " And besides, Nicole's smirk is the coolest smirk I have ever seen on a girl." He said in a dreamy voice.

" Yeah well-" I began but stopped. I didn't want them to think that I hade been love struck like they obviously had so I changed my mind. "-Ben seemed like a cool dude to hang with." I said and they gave me a sceptical look.

" Come on Kendall. We all saw the way you looked at Juliet." James mocked. " You're probably head over heals in love with her already." he said and the other's agreed.

" It was a special look Kendall." Logan said but I shook my head.

" Well she was nice. I admit that, but I'm not head over heals in love with her." I argued. James snickered.

" Sure. Not yet atleast."

" Well what about you and Nicole?" I huffed and playfully bumped his shoulder. " You seemed quite intrested in her." That was probably the first time I saw James blush. Okay, maybe not the first but it was very rare when it came to a girl.

" She's different." he said. " A good different." I nodded and got up from the couch.

" Well love struck people. I need to go and write to J." They groaned.

" Dude. You don't even know her and yet you tell each other everything. She's a stranger." James said.

" I hate to admit it, but James is right Kendall." Logan said. " How do you know that she's not some crazy psyco chick?"

" Or a chicken zombie!" Carlos said and we all looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was.

" It was a movie!" We all said to him and he huffed at us.

" That's what the people in the movie thought too." He mumbled. I shook my head.

" You know that I've heard her voice and that was before we even started to write. She called me by accident when she wanted to call her mom." I told them.

" We know. You told us." Logan said.

" But how do you know that she's not some crazy fan of ours?" James asked.

" Because she doesn't know who I am. That was a part of our deal. We never get to say names in our letters. We just write a letter so to her, I'm K, and for me, she's J. That way we can tell each other everything and if anyone of us want's to tell someone something they don't have a name to say. Besides, she's a really cool girl." I told them. They waved me off.

" Yeah yeah just go write to her." They said and I practiclly ran up to my room. I took out my computer out of my bag and put it on my desk. We had our furniture moved here earlier this week so my bed and everything was already ready. I logged into my account and checked my e-mail. One new message, from J. I clicked on it and began to read.

_Dear K,_

_Today was a rough day. It has been one year since my dad passed away. I kept trying to convince everyone that I'm fine but you know that some days are worse then others. Yesterday was okay, today was bad and hopefully tomorrow, will be better._

_I just finished writing a new song today. It's about me and how I sometimes feel. Maybe that sound a little egoistic but you know me, I'm not like that. I told you earlier that it had been a year since my dad died. Well that was also the day that I accidently called you instead of my mom. I'm really grateful for what you did for me that day and I will never forget it. So thank you and don't tell me that I've already said that to you because I will thank you for every single day that I live._

_Write back soon,_

_Your friend, J._

I checked the date. It had been sent yesterday. She still seemed to remember the day she had accidently called me. Good because I remember it too. She had sounded so scared on the phone and I had helped her to calm down even if I didn't know her. She had called me up later again to thank me for everything and that was when I had given her my e-mail and home address, so that she could write to me. I clicked on the reply button and began to write to her.

**Dear J,**

**I'm sorry about your dad. I know what it feels like to lose someone that important to you and I understand that it still hurts sometimes because it still hurts me too.**

**I also remember when you accidently called me instead of your mom. I remember because at that time I learned to care about someone I've never known or met before. You taught me that and I'm grateful for it. I know you told me not to tell you to stop saying thank you but I'm saying it again: Stop saying thank you! I just talked to you on the phone until the ambulance came. I wasn't there to help you when you were bleeding or when your dad was unconcious. I'm sorry I braught it up again, but I just needed to tell you.**

**Let's not talk about this now. I just moved from my old place with my friends to a bigger house. We have an awesome pool and one of my friends can't stop swimming in it. Haha, well anyway, I met my new neighbors today and they seemed nice. I think one of my friends is falling in love with one of the girls on our street. Haha. **

**Well I think that's it for now.**

**I really hope we can meet someday,**

**Your friend, K.**

I checked through everything I had written. It looked good but I remembered a little thing so I quickly wrote it down.

**P.S. Congrats on your new song. I hope I get to hear it one day.**

I smiled to myself as I pressed sent. I shut down the computer and walked out on the balcony. Our new house was a little outside of all the city lights in L.A, so you could see the stars. Oh how I had missed the stars. I looked over to Juliet's and the others house. They had pulled out the curtains in the room in front of me so I couldn't see in. I walked inside again closing the door behind me and laid down on my bed. Finally sleep over took me and darkness fell into the room.

* * *

_**A/N: So Kendall has a e-mail friend that he doesn't know in person. :) I'm guessing that some have already figured it out. Haha well it is pretty obvious. ;)**_

_**Tell me what you thought about my characters and what you hope will happen in the future! =)**_

_**Intil Next time!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay this is the third chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to update tonight before I watched my movie. School is coming up tuesday. New school, making new friends. I just figured today that I could try out a different style! :D I could be someone I have never been because people wont know me there haha! But I think I'll still just be myself. Right? I joked with my mom and said that I would try out goth style (No offence to gothers out there! I really love the style. It's awesome!) or maybe be a pretty girl ;).**_

_**Haha nooo I don't think I would do that. Back to the story now.**_

**_In this chapter you find out what happened to Juliet's dad. And you find out who J and K are. Some of you have figured it out already. It's kinda cliché I guess..._**

**_Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's! Nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush!_**

* * *

(Juliet's Point of View)

I gazed into Kendall's eyes as we shook hands. Something about him seemed so familiar and yet I couldn't find what it was. Of course maybe the thing was that he was a member of Big Time Rush, the group that has had ten hit single's in a row and whose album sold gold in less then three months. I still don't think that was it though. Something else, the way he talked, so calming. Well I'll figure it out some other time. I ran to catch up with my friends.

" So. You and Kendall huh?" Nicole asked and I blushed.

" No. I just met him. What about you and James? You seemed awfully flirtish with him." I joked and Ben cleared his throat.

" Yeah sister. Why don't you tell us?" He asked his two minutes younger sister. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh Ben. I don't tell you what to do or not to do with Jamie at your apartment and trust me I know you do a lot." Nicole said as Emily and Hailey laughed. Ben smirked.

" I'm a guy. It's different." He defended.

" Tell that to Jamie." I said smirking and high fived Nicole. Nicole and I have known each other ever since kindergarden. We became friends when she borrowed my football to play with. She and I were never the girly-girl type. We were athlethes, well at least I was. Nicole only played soccer and a little basketball while I played pretty much everything. My friends sometimes couldn't understand how I could balance everything. I had time to play sports, cook, go to school and music, which was my real passion. Even if I'm outgoing, I'm still shy. Weird right. Emily and Hailey joined our small group in first grade and we soon became a great team. Hailey was never much for sports, but she had a nice swing in golf and Emily was more of a swimmer.

" Well, Carlos seemed nice." Emily said smiling to herself.

" Yeah, he's cool." Hailey said. " But Logan is amazing at math."

" Do you know what Hailey plus Logan equels?" I asked her. She shook her head. " Love." I said in a sweet voice and made a heart with my fingers as we all laughed.

" I just met him." Hailey said blushing furiously.

" And Nicole just met James and Emily just met Carlos and yet they were all over each other." I said and unlocked the door. Emily, Ben and Hailey entered the house while Nicole and I waited a while.

" How are you feeling?" Nicole asked me. I knew what she ment.

" I'm fine actually. Talking to new people was good for me." I told her. She looked at me sceptically.

" Well I know these days have been hard on you-" She said and we sat down on the porch. "-but remember that we will always be here for you if you need to talk about it." I nodded.

" I know, but you also know that I already have someone to talk to." I said. " That reminds me I need to take a quick shower and check my e-mail." She rolled her eyes as I got up and entered the house.

" You know you can't keep running away from this." She called after me. Ben was laying in the sofa.

" Are you crashing here tonight?" I asked him as I walked to the stairs.

" Yeah I think so. I'm to tired to drive." He yawned. I smiled at him. Ben had been like brother to me ever since we were little kids. He had black hair like Nicole (it is like that naturally!) but he had blue eyes instead of green. He and his girlfriend Jamie had moved in together two months ago but he can't keep away from our house. He says that he need's to protect us but I just think he misses us.

" Well good night." I told him and began to walk upstairs to my room.

" Night." He called after me.

I walked into my room and closed the door. The good thing about the houses here were that they were built so that every room had it's own bathroom. That way neither of us girls needed to share. We had our own stuff in our own bathroom and that way we kept from argueing. My room was on the side where I could see our neighbors. The only thing that was in the way was a tree, it wasn't right in front of my balcony though. It was a little to the side and I used to look at it when it blossomed in the spring as I played on my guitar. I looked at my bed and removed all the cd's. I put them in a box under the bed and walked over to my closet to get a towel. I pulled out the curtains so that no one could see me from outside and locked my door. I stepped into the bathroom and stripped down and entered the shower.

I put on my baby blue cotton short PJ:s and a white tank top. I whiped my wet hair slightly and then let it fall to my shoulders so that it could dry easier. I sat down by my desk and opened my computer. I logged in and checked my e-mail. One new mail, stood in bold letters. I instantly knew who it was from so I opened. it.

**Dear J,**

**I'm sorry about your dad. I know what it feels like to lose someone that important to you and I understand that it still hurts sometimes because it still hurts me too.**

**I also remember when you accidently called me instead of your mom. I remember because at that time I learned to care about someone I've never known or met before. You taught me that and I'm grateful for it. I know you told me not to tell you to stop saying thank you but I'm saying it again: Stop saying thank you! I just talked to you on the phone until the ambulance came. I wasn't there to help you when you were bleeding or when your dad was unconcious. I'm sorry I braught it up again, but I just needed to tell you.**

**Let's not talk about this now. I just moved from my old place with my friends to a bigger house. We have an awesome pool and one of my friends can't stop swimming in it. Haha, well anyway, I met my new neighbors today and they seemed nice. I think one of my friends is falling in love with one of the girls on our street. Haha. **

**Well I think that's it for now.**

**I really hope we can meet someday,**

**Your friend, K.**

**P.S. Congrats on your new song. I hope I get to hear it one day.**

I smiled. He was so conciderate. The misstake of calling him was the best misstake I've ever done. It was the day my dad and I were in a car accident. I had gotten out of the car but my dad was unconcious and I couldn't get him out because his seat belt was stuck. I called 911 first but then decided to call my mom.

I was crying like a baby and I was so confused by what had just happened so I accidently mixed up two numbers and called him instead. He answered with a simple hello and I had begun to ramble as if I was talking to my mom. He helped me calm down and asked me what had happened. I told him, a complete stranger, about the accident and he calmly asked me if I had called 911. I told him I had but that it was taking to long and that I was bleeding.

He told me that everything was going to be alright and then talked to me about different things and not the accident. He told me that he was at work and that he had a weird boss and told me about a friend of his. He talked about everything except the accident and he kept me calm until the ambulance came. I thanked him for everything and told him that I had to go, then I hung up.

Later that day my father died. The car that hit us had hit his side and he had lost a lot of blood and couldn't be saved. I survived and that left only me and my mom. My dad had been a U.S. Marine and the only thing I kept from him were his dog-tags. I wear them everday now, as a memory. Even when I'm asleep. I had to stay in the hospital that night for observation. My mom left because I told her that she needed rest. Later I had called up the guy again and the first thing he asked was if I was alright and how my dad was. I told him that my dad passed away and he apologized. We talked for one hour that night and he gave me his e-mail so that we could write to each other. We made a deal to never tell each other our names and I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea because I was beginning to have feeling for this guy and I knew almost everything about him, except his name.

But that's silly right? You can't have a crush on someone you've never met? Right?

I shook my head and checked the e-mail again.

" Right." I said to myself and clicked at the reply button and began to write.

_Dear K,_

_You're right. We probably shouldn't bring back old memories. Well congratulations on your new house I guess. I've been thinking about this new song but something just seems wrong with it. I don't know what it is though but still._

_I met a couple of nice guys today. One of them was really funny, I think he got tounge tied when he saw me. Haha. At least it looked like that. My friends later kept asking me if I liked him but I don't know. He seemed nice, so I hope to get to know him better, but I don't think I will ever have a relationship with anyone like I have with you. Wow, I make it sound like we're together or something, but it's true. Getting to know you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel like I can trust you with everything, even if I don't know your real name. _

_I hope we can meet someday too. It would be really good to see each other in person. So maybe..._

_Hope you like your new house,_

_Many hugs, J._

I pressed send and shut down my computer. I walked over to my balcony and sat down looking at the stars. I grabbed my dad's dog-tags and smiled up in the sky. I knew he was with me, everywhere I went. I just knew it. A small wind blew past me and a heart shaped leaf from the tree fell into my lap. I picked it up and smiled.

" I love you too Dad." I whispered and left go of the leaf as it slowly blew away. I got back into my room and closed the balcony door. The moon was full tonight and the stars were shining bright. I smiled at my small rhyme but then frowned. _Note to self_, I thought. _Stop watching lame comedy shows._

I layed down in my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I looked at the photo of my dad and mom at the nightstand.

" Good Night." I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked it. I have actually done what Juliet did once. I was typing really fast on my phone when I switched places on two numbers and instead of calling my mom I called a cleaning service in another city. That was so embarrassing! :O It was a long time ago and we had a good laugh about it...**_

_**Well please review and tell me what you thought okay! The next chappie will be up as soon as I get more reviews!**_

_**For now,**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know I just updated yesterday, but this chapter is short and I wanted to get it up now. _**

**_One more thing. I'm thinking about not continueing this story... I haven't been getting many reviews and I don't know if it's worth it... _**

**_If the reviews don't go up, then I'm putting this story down... I'm sorry to be o pushy but still. It's kind of my time that get's wasted if no one reads this..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just my OC's!_**

* * *

(Juliet's Point of View)

" _Haha Juliet! Your so funny sometimes." My dad said in a sarcastic tone. I turned to smile at him. _

" _I don't get it from Mom." I told him and he grinned._

" _Your right. You don't." He said smiling. I grinned._

" _So are we there yet?" I asked excited and he shook his head at me. _

" _Nope. Calm down Julie." He told me._

" _Well this will be the first time I go to the movies with my dad." I said and jumped up and down in the seat._

" _Well being in the Navy means time away from family." He said seriously and I calmed down._

" _Dad?" I began but hesiteted._

" _Juliet?" He asked in the same tone. I bit my lip._

" _Do you ever think of us when your on that ship?" I asked him and he let out a breath._

" _Of course I do. I think of you and your mom all the time." He said and opened his hand. I put my hand in his._

" _When do you deploy next time?" I asked him. He smiled sadly._

" _Well in a week."_

" _What do you do there?" He looked at me through the corner of his eyes._

" _You know that's classified. I can't tell anyone." He told me for the thousand time and I groaned. I let go of his hand and looked forward. That was when I saw it. It was a black small car and it was swaying on the road in front of us._

" _Dad watch out!" Was the last thing I heard myself yell. I felt my dad's hand cross my stomach and then the rest was black..._

" AHH!" I woke up screaming in my bed. I gasped and touched my forhead. I was swetting. I looked at my clock on the nightstand, 04.36. I laid down again. Stupid nightmare. Why did I have to dream about the accident too? I shook my head and got out of bed. If I couldn't sleep then why should I stay in the house? Luckily for me neither of my friends have a light sleep so I didn't wake any of them. I walked to my closet and picked out my jogging outfit, a pair of navy blue shorts and a striped navy and white tanktop. I put my hair up in another ponytail and grabbed my jogging shoes. I slowly walked out of the house after getting my iPod. I put on a calm song and began to jog.

Some people might think it's wierd that I listen to slow songs when I train or run in the morning, but it helps me to calm down. Right now Edge of Desire by John Mayer was playing as I ran past the beach. I slowed down when I saw some light on the horision. I stopped completely and sat down on a bench near near the ocean to watch the sunrise. It was an amazing feeling to feel the sun hit you in the fresh morning air while listening to John Mayer. It was relaxing, different. I was used to this since everytime I had a nightmare, which was often, I went for a run to calm myself.

When the sun rose I began to jog back to the house. A lot of cars had begun to pass. People were probably on their way to work. I felt sorry for them. This would be a beautiful day, I had a feeling about it.

I got home pretty early and my friends were still asleep. They used to sleep in while I was more of a morning person. I smiled hearing Ben snore. He should really get that checked up. I walked up the stairs and got into my room again. I put my iPod on my desk next to my computer and let out my hair. I went to take another shower and as soon as I was finished I got dressed and sat grabbed my guitar. I walked out on my balcony and sat down and began to play some chords. I was just playing around when I heard Nicole downstairs.

" BEN! STOP SNORING!" Wow. Someones cranky today. I thought smiling. I walked inside and prepared for a new day. Nicole probably wanted to see James again and I have to admit, I was looking forward to getting to know Kendall a little better.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah and I just watched Disturbia for the first time and I was kinda freaked out. It's an awesome movie and I loved it! :D**_

_**But remember what I said in the a/n above. I need more reviews otherwise no more chapters... Sorry...**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: My computer is under repair... :( I wish more people would review on this story... It would make me much much happier!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just mu Oc's!**_

* * *

**(Kendall's Point of View)**

I woke up around half past four. I thought I heard a scream so I walked around in the house trying to find out if anyone had a nightmare or something. When I saw that everyone was asleep I went up to my room again. I laid down in my bed again but I couldn't fall asleep. I groaned getting up.

_Maybe some fresh air will calm me down,_ I thought and walked out on the balcony. From here I noticed I could see into Juliet's garden. I noticed that they had a lot of roses and lilies in there. Then I heard a door open I quickly turned and saw someone walk out of their house. Who could be up so early? I frowned slightly when I saw who it was. Juliet, wearing what looked like to be a jogging outfit. She was holding her iPod and she her long legs were showing. _Woah! _I thought. _I'm checking out my neighbor._ But she look's pretty good in navy blue. She began to slowly run and I decided that maybe it was best if I leave her alone.

I sat there for maybe an hour and the sun had begun to rise. I heard someone run closer to our house. I recognized the person I had seen before, Juliet. She ran up to her porch and entered her house. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked over to the window infront of me and saw her enter the room. I gasped. It was her room. I saw her put down her iPod and let down her hair. She looked amazing was all that I could think. I noticed that she was getting ready for a shower so I went inside again. I wouldn't be the kind of guy that checked out his neighbor just because he had the opportunity, but I guess it's a little to late for that since I've already looked at her long, beautiful legs. I heard someone knocking so I went to open my door.

" Morning Kendall." Carlos told me in a happy voice. I pretended to have woken up right now.

" Mornin'. " I said rubbing my eyes. " What time is it?" He looked at his watch.

" Seven in the morning."  
" Weren't we supposed to sleep in today? It's our first day of vacation." I told him.

" Yeah but I thought it might be better if we get an early start to go swimming or maybe make some breakfast." He said shrugging. I nodded.

" I'll be down in the kitchen in a minute." I told him. He stopped me from closing the door.

" Do you think we could invite Emily and the others over?" Of course he wanted to spend more time with Emily.

" Don't you think it's a little early for that?" I asked him and he shrugged again.

" I guess. Maybe later then." He said and I nodded. He went downstairs again to begin making breakfast. I guess I might get to spend some more time with Juliet and I was certaily looking forward to it.

**(Juliet's Point of View)**

I quickly ran downstairs to make Nicole calm.

" Nic!" I said loudly just as she was about to jump on Ben. She turned to look at me. " Stop." I said and she let go of the pillow she had been hitting him with. She took a deep breath and turned to her brother.

" I hate it when you crash here. You always snore." She said to him and he looked at her terrified. " This time you were lucky because Juliet stopped me. Next time maybe you won't be lucky." She told him and he looked at me with wide eyes and mouthed thank you. I smiled at him. Some might think that Nicole is the leader of our small group and well she is on the outside, but she always listens to me and asks me for advise so I kind of lead the group. Emily and Hailey got out of their rooms. They looked from Nicole, to the pillow on the floor, to Ben and then finally their eyes landed on me.

" Did Ben snore again?" They asked at the same time and I gave them a smirk that confirmed it. They shook their heads.

" So what's for breakfast?" Ben asked and we all glared at him. " Right. I'm leaving. Have a good day girls." He told us and practically ran out of the house. We looked at each other and laughed.

" I'm making omelette." I told them and they nodded.

" You know that you don't have to do everything for us right?" Hailey told me.

" Hails, you know that I love cooking." I said and walked to the kitchen. They followed me there and sat down on the chairs.

" Well you need to stop doing it-" Nicole said. " -after today." We all looked at her and she shrugged. " What? I like her omelette's." I chuckled.

" Yeah well, I need to think about other things you know." I told them.

" Well you could think about normal things for girls our age." Nicole pushed. I knew what she was talking about but decided to play dumb.

" What? School?" I asked cracking the eggs.

" No." Emily said.

" Music?" I asked again as I cracked another egg and beginning to mix them together.

" Nope." Hailey said popping the p.

" What about readi-"

" Boys Juliet! Boys." Nicole said getting tired of me guessing wrong. I snickered.

" I don't have time for that. I have to cook and read and go to school and maybe finish my song." I said. Nicole walked over to my side.

" Don't say that. Girls always have time for boys." She told me with a serious look.

" And we have summer vacation from school." Hailey said. Emily nodded.

" And some really cute boys just moved in next doors." She said making some tea for herself and Hailey. I never got why they liked that awful thing people called drink. I hate tea, never liked it, never will.

" Well you all seemed to have your eyes on someone." I told them and Hailey was the only one to blush. She doesn't like to talk about herself and boys but if she flirted she didn't care much who saw her. Nicole smirked her well known smirk.

" Well James and I we sort of just clicked. Besides, I bet he'll ask me out today. I'm still trying to figure out why he didn't ask me yesterday." She said getting lost in her thoughts. Emily laughed.

" I hope he does, or else you might scare them of like you did with Ben." She joked and Nicole glared at her.

" We can talk about this while we eat." I told them putting the omelette on a plate and of course we did talk about it.

After we finished eating Emily offered to wash the dishes since she was already dressed. I had decided to change because Nicole had this strange thing for ketchup on omelette and had accidentally spilled some on me. I walked up the stairs and got into my room again. It was really warm so I opened the balcony door. I walked over to my dresser and opened it. I began humming to my song while I looked at different options for me to wear. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned around and noticed that the voice was coming from outside. I walked over to the balcony and gasped.

" What are you doing up there?"

**(Kendall's Point of View)**

After breakfast I washed my plate and walked upstairs to my room. I opened the balcony door and put on a black tank and some shorts. I was just about to close the door again when I heard someone humming to a song. I looked over to Juliet's bedroom and saw her putting clothes on her bed. I looked at a tree branch that was close to both mine and her window. It looked close enough so I held on to the wall of the house and slowly climbed up on it. I slowly made my way over to her window. I tried to lean in closer and called her name.

" Juliet!" I whisper yelled. I heard her stop humming and heard footsteps coming closer. She walked out on the balcony and gasped when she saw me.

" What are you doing up there?" She asked me in a surprised tone. I smiled cheepishly at her.

" Well I was thinking-" I began but didn't know what to say. Why did I come up here? " Uhm. I was thinking maybe you, Nicole, Emily and Hailey could come by and we can have a small get together. To get to know each other I mean." I said and she looked at me as if I was crazy. She grinned slightly and walked closer to the edge.

" Yes we'll come over. Nicole hasn't been able to stop talking about James." She told me and I chuckled.

" Yeah well you should've heard Carlos and Logan about Emily and Hailey." I told her. She smiled.

" Well what about you?" She asked me and I almost fell of the tree in chock.

**( Juliet's Point of View)**

I had no idea why I had just asked him that. He almost fell of the tree when I asked him. I put my hand to my head shaking it.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

" No it's fine." He chuckled trying to steady himself. He looked at me. " Why do you have ketchup on your shirt?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. I looked down at the stain.

" Uhm. I was about to change when I heard you calling." I told him. " It was Nicole. She likes ketchup on her omelette." I told him and he made a disgusted face. " I know!" I said and we laughed.

" Maybe I should go back and tell the others that you're coming over." He said and I nodded.

" Yeah and I should go change." I said pointing to the stain. He smiled.

" Yeah..." He trailed of and waved at me. " Well Bye for now." He said and slowly began to climb back. I watched him all the time so that he wouldn't fall down. As soon as he was down on his balcony he waved at me again. I smiled and closed the balcony door behind me. He was so- weird, climbing all the way over to my window instead of just calling. Well I guess it was a little cute. I heard a small noise against my window. When I looked at it I saw Kendall standing on his balcony again. He motioned for me to open the door so I did it.

" Did you forget something?" I asked him and he nodded.

" Bring your swimsuits or bikinis or whatever you girls wear. We'll be by the pool a lot." He told me and I nodded.

" Swimsuits check. Something else?" I asked him and he smiled.

" That beautiful smile of yours." I blushed and looked down slightly, smiling. " That's the one!" he said and pointed at me and I grinned at him.

" Bye Kendall." I said and closed the door again. I glanced at him again and he waved at me, then I pulled out the curtains not to let him see me change.

I picked out a black bikini and a black almost see through tunic that I used to wear to the beach. I let out my hair and put on my sunglasses. I walked downstairs and the girls looked at me.

" Girls, get your swimsuits." I said removing my shades. " Were going to the boys." I said and they squealed. Hailey and Emily went to change while Nicole of course stayed behind.

" Who invited you?" She asked me curious and I smiled.

" Turns out that Kendall got the room across from mine." I said and she grinned.

" What happened?" She asked me excited.

" He kind of climbed up on the tree." I told her.

" Oh how romantic!" She said and I frowned.

" He just invited m- I mean _us_ over. I'm sure he didn't mean to be all romantic." I said.

" So he was romantic!" She said again.

" No! He just told me to take my beautiful smile with me." I said blushing.

" Awww... Julie's in love." She said and I hit her. " Ouch!"

" I'm not in love! I just thought he was sweet. That's all." I said trying to convince her. " Now go change. James won't have those abs forever!" I told her and she began to run to her room. I shook my head. I wasn't in love with Kendall, I just met him yesterday. I just thought he was cute and like I told the girls before, I don't have time for a guy. I heard their voices coming from the pool laughing. Or maybe I did? I smiled at the thought. Well I could always make time...

* * *

_**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it! Please please please review! It doesn't take much time! Probably less then 30 seconds! Of course that depends on how fast you type and how much you write... Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed so far! You make my day!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! :) I'm glad some are reviewing but this story still needs more reviews if you want it to continue. Okay so school started and I have decided that I'm going to update on weekends if thats okay? Well it's really up to me but I'm letting you have a say in it too.**_

_**Now on with the story, enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's okay! I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

* * *

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

I can't believe I told her to bring her beautiful smile with her. What a lame way to flirt. But I think it might have worked since she blushed. _Ha! I made her blush! And it was one of the cutest- Stop it Kendall! Stop it! Get a grip man!_ I told myself as I walked downstairs again. The guys had just finished up cleaning after themselves.

" I probably should mention that the girls are coming over." I told them and they looked at me.

" What? How? When?" They asked me at the same time as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

" The girls are coming over, I think they might walk and probably in about five minutes." I told them and James shook his head.

" We meant who invited them over and how and when?" He said as I smirked.

" I did. I climbed a tree, around five minutes ago." They looked at me in disbelief.

" You climbed a tree?" Logan asked and I nodded taking a sip.

" Yeah. It's not that big of a tree and it's right outside of my balcony. I can apparently climb all the way to Juliet's." I said in a neutral voice as they grinned at me.

" So you asked Juliet to come over." James said in an understanding voice.

" No." I said a little to quickly. " I mean yes. I mean- I invited all of them when I invited Juliet. I mean- Oh you know what I mean." I gave up on trying to explain myself. James turned to the others.

" Never mind lover boy over there. Let's change-"

" Yeah, we're having a pool party/get together so the girls will be coming in swimsuits." I said and James jumped in excitement. " Your welcome guys." I said and walked out to the pool. I sat down on a lounger and put on my shades sipping my soda. Everything was fine until James, Carlos and Logan got out. James and Carlos quickly grabbed my legs and arms while Logan was filming everything and the next second, I was in the pool. I surfaced and glared at them as they laughed at me.

" Hahaha... Your so funny guys." I told them and began to climb out of the pool.

" I guess you guys started without us?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw the girls coming towards us. Nicole was wearing a dark purple bikini and had on a pair of light jeans shorts. Hailey had on a dark green bikini and Emily was wearing a dark blue swimsuit. They all looked amazing but my eyes only landed on one person- Juliet.

_**( Juliet's point of View)**_

As we approached the guys were basically drooling. I turned to look at Nicole and she was smirking while walking towards James. _Of course_, was all I could think. Emily ran up to Carlos.

" Are you up for another game?" She asked him and he put his helmet on.

" Bring it." He said stepping forward. She began to step towards him and he backed away until he was by the edge of the pool. He gave her a cheap smile and she pushed him in, but he caught her hands and dragged her with him.

" Carlos!" She shrieked.

" Wow Em, you just got owned." Nicole said taking a seat next to James in one of the chairs. Hailey walked over to Logan.

" Good Morning." She said smiling and he smiled too.

" Good Morning." He said and they began talking about something that I didn't pay attention to anymore. I looked at Kendall, who was still in the pool by the way. He waved at me and I went to sit by the edge of the pool. I put my legs down in the water.

" Hi again Mr Tree-climber." I said and he chuckled.

" Hi..." he dragged it out and pulled himself up a little so that he could put his arms on the edge. " So. How was your morning?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow smiling.

" Really?" I asked him not believing he had asked something so casual. He nodded and I smiled wider. " Well I took a run early in to morning to watch the sunrise and later I saw some crazy person climb the tree that's close to my balcony." I told him and he chuckled.

" What a weird person." He agreed. " Well was he at least handsome while doing it?" He asked in a suggesting tone and I shook my head. His smile faded.

" He was cute." I said and he immediately smiled again.

" Well I'm sure this guy thought you looked cute too." He said and I shook my head.

" I don't know, I had a stain of ketchup on my shirt so I don't think I looked so good." He grinned.

" Oh you could pull off anything." He said and I blushed.

" Are you two done flirting yet so that we can have a swimming competition?" Emily asked us and we both looked at her. I smiled looking down at Kendall.

" We were not flirting. Right Kendall?" I asked him and he shrugged.

" Nah. I don't think so. We were just having a conversation but if you want to see flirting look over at James and Nicole." He told Emily. I turned around to look at them and they were sitting next to each other, really close and laughing their faces close to each other. I stood up and Kendall let go of the edge pushing away slightly. He looked at me as I removed my tunic and shades. I put them on a table and winked at Nicole and James.

" Are you two coming or what?" I asked them and made a perfect swan dive into the pool. I felt so free in the water. I loved it there and I loved diving. The first one I saw when I got up was Kendall.

" That was an awesome dive." He told me and I smiled.

" Thanks."

" Do you play any sports?" He asked me and I nodded.

" I play a little of everything but my favorite would be basketball and volleyball." He nodded.

" What about hockey?" I thought about it.

" I used to play at the ice-rink in town before but I don't have much time for it anymore." I told him and he grinned.

" Awesome." I smiled and began to swim around him.

" So now you know something about me. What about you?" I asked him.

" Well I play hockey and lately I've found out that basketball is fun too." He said.

" And swimming?" I asked and he nodded.

" Of course."

" Then let's have a competition. The winner get's to be the others servant for a day." I said grinning. He bit his lip but then grinned.

" Sure why not? You and me?" he asked and I nodded.

" Judges?" I asked and he glanced at our friends.

" I think Logan and Hailey would be honest in judging." He said and I nodded.

" Yeah. So we're on?" I asked swimming closer to him. He swam closer to so our faces were only inches away from each other.

" Oh we're on."

James, Nicole, Carlos and Emily were sitting on the loungers looking at us while Logan and Hailey were telling us the rules.

" No cheating. You just swim from one side of the pool to the other and back. The first one that get's to the finish line wins. The loser has to be the others servant for a day and do everything the other want's him or her to do." Logan said and Hailey nodded.

" Any questions?" she asked us and Kendall raised his hand.

" When I win-" I scoffed and he glared at me. " When one of us wins and the other has to be a servant where does the line go? I mean we can't make each other do anything right?" He asked and looked at me from top to toe. " Never mind." he said and grinned at me as I hit him.

" Stop checking me out."

" I'm not! I'm just looking at what I'm winning today." he said and I hit him again. " Fine fine. I'm sorry." He said. Hailey smiled at me and I shook my head knowing what she was thinking.

" Well there is a limit of course. You can't make the other do something that is too- uhm... Let's say inappropriate." Hailey said and Logan nodded in agreement.

" Are you guys gonna start soon or are we going to have to wait until were 80?" James shouted. Kendall and I looked at each other.

" Let's go." We said at the same time and walked over to the start line.

_**( Kendall's Point of View)**_

I can't believe I just let Juliet see me checking her out. I must have looked like a complete idiot but she seemed to not have a problem with it. Sure she told me to stop checking her out but the way she said it was like " Don't mind me. Just keep checking me out if you want to". I shrugged it off, I was going to win this. I prepared to dive in, as did Juliet.

" Three. Two. One. GO!" Logan and Hailey yelled and we dove into the water. I swam my fastest while thinking what I could do when I won. I glanced at Juliet from the side and I have to admit it she was pretty fast. What if I let her win? I asked myself. Maybe I would get to know her better. I began to slow down thinking about it.

" Dude! Your winning! Don't slow down!" James shouted at me but I stopped completely.

" Cramp!" I yelled and held my leg faking as good as I could. Juliet stopped and looked at me. " I can't keep swimming! It hurts!" I said and got under water so that I wouldn't have to explain anything else. I closed my eyes pretending to be in pain when I suddenly felt to arms wrap around my torso. I opened my eyes and saw Juliet's bright amber eyes looking at me. She pulled me up to the surface and got me over the edge. I had closed my eyes again and pretended not to breathe. Everyone ran over to us. Logan checked my pulse and my breathing. I bet he could feel that I was pretending but I think he knew what I was up to.

" He's not breathing!" He said in a fake panicked voice. James and Carlos could probably tell but the girls couldn't. I heard them gasp and felt a small hand against my cheek.

" Kendall." Juliet's voice said. " Wake up. Please!" She said her voice cracking. " Come on it was my stupid plan! And who the heck get's leg cramp like that?" She asked, almost yelling.

" I think he need's mouth to mouth." James said and I felt Juliet open my mouth. I could feel her breath against my lips but she seemed to be hesitating.

(Juliet's Point of View)

Just as I was about to give him CPR I felt that he had a pulse and that he was breathing. I glanced at James who was trying to hold himself from laughing and I knew that they were trying to trick me. I leaned down to Kendall's ear.

" I know your pretending." I whispered so that only he would hear. When he didn't open his eyes I leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his lips softly. I pulled away before he could respond and he opened his eyes. He stared at me in surprise and I got up and put on my tunic again.

" Julie?" Nicole asked and I grabbed my shades.

" I'm leaving." I told them. Kendall shot up and looked at me. I just shot him a glare and began walking away. I could feel that they were all staring at me. I heard footsteps behind me then someone grabbed my arm lightly and turned me around. I looked the person in the eyes and was met by the green color.

" Let go of me." I said beginning to struggle.

" Juliet. Calm down. I'm sorry okay!" Kendall said but I didn't let go.

" I don't accept your stupid apology." I said shooting daggers at him with my eyes. His expression changed to ashamed.

" I was just joking around-"

" Yeah at my expense." I interrupted. He grinned at me.

" Hey, you got to kiss me. You shouldn't be complaining." I glared at him and he realized what he had just said.

" You're such a jerk." I told him and pulled my hand out of his grip. " Don't ever talk to me again." I told him and walked back to my house. I could feel him looking at me. Maybe I overreacted a little and it did feel nice to kiss him. But why did I kiss him? I met him yesterday so why would I even want to kiss him?

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I made Juliet overreact a little... I needed them to fight a little. I know that Kendall wouldn't normally be a jerk either but yeah... So I hope you like it and please please please review until next saturday! Otherwise this story might get shut down... sorry to be mean like that but still...**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi everyone! :D**_

_**How are you? Good? Great then! I'm so happy that I'm getting at least some reviews on this story. I really wish I could get more though. Hope you'll like this chapter enough to review. :D No matter what happens remember that I'll love you anyway (In a non creepy way).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own Juliet, Hailey, Nicole, Emily and Ben! **_

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

I walked up to my room with these questions in my head. I needed to relax so I walked over and grabbed my guitar laying down on my bed and playing.

"_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him_" I sang then put down my guitar. I picked up my dad's dog-tags.

" I miss you..." I whispered and then there was a knock to the door. I looked at it as if to ask who it was.

" It's me. Hailey." Hailey said. " Are you in there Juliet?" I nodded and remembered that she couldn't see me.

" Yeah." I cleared my throat. " I just need to change." I said and went to get my jogging outfit. Maybe a quick run to the beach could clear my head. I changed quickly and let Hailey in. She sat down on my bed and glanced at my guitar. I put my dad's dog-tag's inside the shirt and she then looked at me.

" I know you miss him a lot." She said, her voice low and yet considerate. I just looked at her. " I heard you the other night you know. The night_ it_ happened. You cried in your sleep and we could all hear you." She told me, her voice the same. " We're worried about you."

" Hails, there is nothing to be worried about. It was a year ago-"

" It took me three years to get over my dog's death." She snapped. I looked at her strangely. Hailey was always the one that had it all together. She never snapped. " I'm sorry." She said.

" No I'm sorry." I told her. " I keep thinking about my problems instead of moving on. You're just concerned for me and I'm glad I have friends like you." She smiled slightly.

" Well as your friend, can I tell you something?" She asked me and I nodded.

" Shoot."

" I think you were a little too harsh on Kendall. He was just messing around and we all knew it. Or at least some knew it. You shouldn't have said those things you said to him." I looked at her skeptically. " We were curious of course we listened to you after he ran after you." I groaned.

" I'm such and idiot! Now he probably thinks I'm weird or something for overreacting and besides, I was the one that kissed him!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

" You kissed him?" She asked me and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

" Didn't you see it? Where were you? The moon?" I asked her and I chuckled.

" Well no but your hair kind of covered the two of you so it just looked like you were listening to his breathing." She explained and I sighed in relief. " But you KISSED him?" She said excited.

" Just on the corner of his lips." I said and she squealed.

" That's so cute." She said clapping her hands together.

" Were are Nic and Em?" I asked her.

" Well it they stayed behind with Carlos and James. I told them to stay." She told me.

" And what about Logan and Kendall?" I asked her.

" Well Kendall didn't join us, he went straight up to his room and locked the door." Wow now I felt much better. Thanks for telling me Hailey (Note the sarcasm). " And well Logan he kind of came with me." She said and I stared at her. I heard something against the door so I went to open it. As soon as the door was opened Logan fell flat on his nose. I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Sorry." He said and rubbed his forehead. " It's kind of our thing to listen to private conversations." I smiled slightly.

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure Hailey will be happy to show you around 'cause I'm going for a run." I told them and began walking towards the door but Logan stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

" Juliet listen. Kendall isn't the bad guy that hurts girls. He's really sorry for this and I'm sure he'll try to make it up to you somehow. Just try to be open about it when he comes okay?" I smiled and nodded.

" Sure." I said and he let go of me. I walked down the stairs and out on the street and then slowly began to jog.

_**(Kendall's Point of view)**_

" Your such a jerk." She told me. " Don't ever talk to me again." I felt my heart drop. I wanted to call her name but I just couldn't speak. After those words slipped I felt bad and I knew I was acting like a jerk. I walked into the house again thinking that it was better if I let her cool off first. I was just about to go upstairs to my bedroom when James stopped me.

" What happened?" He asked me. " Why did she get mad?"

" Didn't you see what happened?" I asked him motioning to the pool and he shook his head.

" No. Her hair covered you two up so it looked like she was just checking your breathing." He told me. I felt relief wash over me. No one saw it. Nicole turned up behind James.

" What happened?" She asked just like James had done. I hesitated but finally told them about the small kiss. They listened as I explained what I had said afterward and what she said to me and I felt really bad again.

" Wow." James said. " And you all say that I'm the jerk." Nicole smacked him. " I mean, I'm sorry man." I bit my lip.

" I just need to talk to her and apologize." Nicole got a look on her face. The kind of look when someone is hesitating to tell someone else something that can help that someone to apologize to someone. Did that make any sense?

She opened her mouth but then closed it shut. James looked at her.

" Nic? Is there something you want to tell us? Or Kendall for that matter?" He looked at her and she bit her lip.

" Well..." She began slowly. " Juliet has been through a lot. Something happened a year ago but I'm not sure I can tell you what it is. She doesn't want someone to feel sorry for her and she kind of blames herself for what happened." Nicole explained. " Maybe this joke or whatever it was just made her realize something. Or maybe it was just the last drop and she'd had enough. Juliet has been trying to hide how she really feel's so maybe that is what happened. She couldn't hide it anymore, she lost it." I never expected Nicole to be so understanding. She looked like the kind of girl that only cared for herself but I guess you shouldn't judge the book by it's cover.

" Do you think she'll ever talk to me again? I need to explain why I did what I did and apologize." I asked Nicole and she nodded.

" When Juliet ever feel's down or is upset by something she takes a run to the beach and stay's there until she relaxes. She has this special bench where she sits all the time. Maybe you can find her there if she goes on a run." I nodded.

" Thank you. I'll be in my room for now. You should go back to the pool and have fun with the others."

" Hailey and Logan left to go after Juliet and see if she was okay." James said.

" Okay. Well Emily and Carlos are still left. Go get to know each other or something." I told them smiling slightly. They both smiled at me as I climbed the stairs and entered my room.

_**(James Point of View)**_

I looked at Nicole.

" Do you want to go back?" I asked her she shook her head.

" What is it with you?" She asked me and I looked into her green eyes.

" I'm sorry what?" I asked her confused.

" Well ever since yesterday I have been flirting with you and you with me. When were you planning on asking me out?" I gaped at her.

" Wait. What?"

" When are you going to ask me out on a date? I thought that you liked me or am I just getting the wrong signals?" She asked me crossing her arms. I stared at her. How could she be so blunt?

" Well I was going to-" I started but didn't know how to explain it. The old James would've asked her out the day he met her but the new James wanted to take it slow. It was probably because of my friends. They did tell me that I was a jerk and that I should try to stick with one girl a little longer and explore relationships and not just a one day crush. " I'm a player." I finally told her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

" Don't you think I know that? I do read magazines you know." She told me.

" And my friends told me to go easy with girls now when we moved here and I just thought you were kind of special so I didn't want to ruin it before it even got a chance to start." I told her honestly. She smiled and suddenly hugged me.

" Your so sweet sometimes you know that?" She said and I chuckled.

" How can you say that? We met yesterday." I asked her and she pulled away smirking.

" Well I just felt this connection when I first saw you." She said blushing a little. I put my hand to her cheek and leaned in giving her a small peck on the lips.

" Do you want to go out with me?" I asked her as she looked at me shocked. She slowly began to nod and I let out a breath of relief. She grinned and put her hands on my cheeks and led me to her lips again. We both smiled into the kiss knowing that this actually was something that could last forever...

* * *

_**A/N: Awww... I was thinking like, poor James getting ambushed by Nicole :), but I needed it to happen that way so that you get an idea about what kind of person Nicole is. I really hope you liked it. Review and answer this question:**_

_**What did you like the most with this chapter and why?**_

_**And who is your favorite OC in this story? If you have one.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Have a great day!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I wanted to update before tomorrow because I might not have time tomorrow okay? If you want an explaination read my authors note in the latest chappie of Summer trouble okay?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I just own my OC's!**_

* * *

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

What Nicole said about Juliet and the beach got me thinking of a plan. Maybe I could follow her if she went there and then talk to her. She wouldn't be able to just run away to her house then. I put on my black tank again and a pair of shorts prepared in case she went for a run. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't checked my e-mail so I logged on to my computer, still keeping an eye out for Juliet through the window.

I opened the new message I had and read through what J had written.

_Dear K,_

_You're right. We probably shouldn't bring back old memories. Well congratulations on your new house I guess. I've been thinking about this new song but something just seems wrong with it. I don't know what it is though but still._

_I met a couple of nice guys today. One of them was really funny, I think he got tongue tied when he saw me. Haha. At least it looked like that. My friends later kept asking me if I liked him but I don't know. He seemed nice, so I hope to get to know him better, but I don't think I will ever have a relationship with anyone like I have with you. Wow, I make it sound like we're together or something, but it's true. Getting to know you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel like I can trust you with everything, even if I don't know your real name. _

_I hope we can meet someday too. It would be really good to see each other in person. So maybe..._

_Hope you like your new house,_

_Many hugs, J._

I smiled at the screen. She could sometimes sound so cute in a mail even if I have never met her. I clicked on reply and began to write to my friend.

**Dear J,**

**I actually love my new house and the best thing is living together with your best friends. I'm glad you met some new people and from the sounds of it, that guy seems to have a small crush on you. You don't make it sound like we're together, it's just the way we are. Good friends right? I know what you mean with the fact that we tell each other everything and stuff like that. Our relationship is special. We accidentally found each other and I think that is really great and I feel like I could trust you with everything too.**

**Something happened today. I met this girl that I think I really like but I was a jerk to her and now she's really upset with me. I felt so bad and I don't know how to make it up to her. Could you maybe help me? What do girl's like? That sounds weird coming from a 18 year old guy, I mean shouldn't I have figured it out already?**

**Well I hope your having a better summer then I. What are you up to this summer by the way? Maybe we could set up a date or something so that we can meet? What do you think? **

**Hugs! K. :)**

I clicked send and looked out the window again. Juliet had exited her house and began jogging. I quickly ran down the stairs to see James and Nicole kissing on the couch. I made a disgusted face and mumbled " Get a room" after grabbing Logan's car keys. I sat down in the drivers seat and put in the keys starting the engine. I think I heard Logan yell or something but I began to drive after Juliet, making sure she didn't notice me.

_**(Logan's Point of View)**_

Hailey was still sitting on Juliet's bed as Juliet left.

" Did you really have to listen to our conversation?" she asked me sounding annoyed. I gave her a small smile.

" Well like I said, It's kind of our thing." she smiled and walked up to me putting her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her putting my hands on her waist.

" Well it's kind of my thing too." She said and pecked me on the cheek. I tried hard not to blush but I think I failed. I smiled at her and just as we began to lean in I heard a familiar engine start. I looked out the window and saw my car pull out the driveway.

" What the-" I said releasing Hailey and running to the balcony opening the door. I saw Kendall in my car and panicked. " KENDALL! GET OUT OF THE CAR!" I yelled and Hailey turned up behind me. I watched as one of my best friends drove of with my baby. " Aw, man!" I groaned. Hailey wrapped her small arms around my waist from behind.

" Poor Logan." She said and I turned around and looked at her. " I really mean it." She said in a serious tone. I stared at her perfectly shaped pink lips.

" I think Kendall can handle the car fine." I said and pulled her in for a kiss smiling as she responded, thinking that moving here maybe wasn't so bad.

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

I jogged down to the beach to my favorite spot exactly where I had been this morning. It was beginning to get late as I sat down on the bench. I looked out over the ocean beginning to think things through. Maybe I should apologize to Kendall. I heard a car pull up but I didn't turn around thinking that it might be some tourists or something like that. I heard someone walk closer to me and then the person finally sat down on the bench next to me. I glanced at the person from the side and caught a glimpse of his shorts and black tank and recognized the person.

" Is this going to be one of those cliché movie moments when we meet by the ocean and make up?" I asked him and he smiled slightly.

" I think it might be." Kendall said and I could hear the small smile playing on his lips.

" But that usually happens when someone is together with someone right? And we just met yesterday." I told him and he nodded.

" I know." I turned to look at him.

" Are you going to talk or am I going to keep pointing out the obvious?" He shrugged and I sighed. I turned back to the ocean and continued to talk. " Okay, listen. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just that the thing you said about me kissing you hurt and I wanted to hurt you back." I said and looked at him waiting for a response. " I'm sorry I told you to never talk to me again." He turned and looked at me.

" I'm sorry Juliet. I acted like a jerk and I regret everything I said." he told me. " Do you think you can forgive me and maybe we can start over? As friends?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

" Sure." I said standing up. He looked at me confused. I pulled out my hand for him to shake. " Hi. I'm Juliet Andersen my friends call me Julie." I said and he grinned standing up to.

" Kendall Knight. Pleasure to meet you." He chuckled. " This is cliché." he said motioning between the two of us and I nodded.

" I know." He stepped forward and surprised me with a hug. I froze at first but then relaxed into the embrace.

" Friends?" he asked me and I nodded.

" Friends." I confirmed. We sat down on the bench again, a little closer to each other this time. We sat there in silence until Kendall broke it beginning to talk about random things. We sat there for hours laughing and telling stories to each other. I smiled hearing him laugh, it was certainly something special about him.

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

" So Juliet. How old are you?" I asked her casually. She smiled.

" 17. I'm turning 18 this Friday." She told me and I grinned.

" Maybe we could do something for your birthday? As friends of course." I said and she nodded.

" Well I have been checking this new club out in the city. No alcohol of course." She said and I nodded. I never really liked the taste of it anyway.

" Maybe some dinner and then we can go to the club together?" she looked at me.

" Uhm sure, but do you mean just you and me or the others as well?"

" I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." She raised her eyebrow. " As a friend." I quickly said and she laughed.

" Yeah well then we can go out together and visit that club. I can have a slumber party with the girls a day earlier so they don't feel left out." I smirked.

" You still have slumber parties?" I chuckled and she smacked me.

" Yes. It's fun." I laughed and she laughed with me.

" The thing you said about them feeling left out. I don't think they will. I think James and Nicole are going out and Logan and Hailey as well."

" Really? You think?" she said in an obvious voice. I nodded.

" Besides, when I left to follow you- and I'm not a stalker!- I saw Nicole and James on the couch kissing." I told her and she laughed.

" How can they be so fast?" She asked me and I shrugged smiling.

" I don't know but I sure hope they don't get married in a month." She laughed again and I smiled softly. The sun began to set slowly.

" Oh. This is my favorite part." She mumbled and made herself comfortable watching as the sun slowly went down behind the horizon. I hesitated but put my arm around her shoulders but relaxed when she put her head on my shoulder. We sat there and watched the sunset together. If anyone would've seen us they would've thought we were in love. It was that kind of a vibe. Me and her the only ones here .No cars driving around like crazy. Just hearing the ocean break in the shores and hearing the seagulls as we watched the sun set. It was perfect. In a friend kind of way.

We sat there until the sun set completely. She shuddered when the wind blew.

" Are you cold?" I asked her and she nodded. " Well I would give you my jacket if I had one but let's go home." She nodded and yawned.

" Gosh, I'm so tired." I chuckled.

" Well yeah. You've taken a run twice today and you were in the pool half of it." She frowned.

" Yeah but I didn't get much sleep last night. Wait. How did you know I took a run twice today?" She asked me as we entered Logan's car.

" I kind of saw you go out this morning." I told her and she nodded understanding.

" Oh. Okay." I started the car and began to drive us back home.

As soon as we got home Logan ran out to check his "baby". I know some might think it was weird because Logan never acted like that before, but let's just say that he worked his butt off for two years to be able to buy that car. I followed Juliet home to her porch. She was just a little shorter then I but she kind of looked good next to me I noticed. She stopped outside her door and I noticed that the girls house wasn't as big as ours but still had the same structure except for the pool. They had a garden instead and a small fountain.

" So." I said swinging back and forth on my heels.

" So." She repeated smiling.

" I guess this is good night." She smiled and stepped forward and hugged me. My arms wrapped around her instantly and I returned the hug. As we pulled away we were both smiling widely.

" Good night Kendall." She said and entered her house. I turned around and walked back to my house, smiling all the way thinking about what would come the next day and looking froward to Friday when Juliet would turn 18...

* * *

_**A/N: Aww! They made up! :P Have you noticed how I love to give my oc's problems and stuff like that?**_

**_Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter._**

**_Also answer this question: What did you like/love the most about this chapter? Was it something you didn't like? (please be kind on this one)_**

**_Have a nice day, and oh! Before I forget! I might upload another chapter either tomorrow or sunday. If I find time for it, I have a lot of homework._**

**_That's all for this time._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay so as half promised, here is another chapter! In this chappie Kendall finds out something about Juliet! :P yay! And it brings them closer too! Or what do you think? Read and find out!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own my oc's!**_

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

So two days have passed since Kendall and I made up again. We have been spending more and more time with the guys and it seems to me that Emily and Carlos have also gotten together. My clue? Oh, I walked in in them kissing, no biggie. Nicole and James were going on their third date tonight and she had been freaking out.

" What should I wear? He said nothing too fancy but nothing too casual either!" She said pacing back and forth. I stood up from her bed.

" Nic! Calm down! Just take this." I said and walked over to her dresser taking out a pair of skinny jeans and a beautiful shirt. " Casual yet fancy." I said and she kissed my cheek.

" You're a lifesaver!" She said and began to dress in her bathroom. " So how's it going with you and Kendall?" She called.

" Like I've said a thousand times already: We are just friends." She put her head in the opening looking at me.

" Are you kidding me?" She said and I shook my head. " You and Kendall have been having private conversations and gone on walks together for the past two days _alone_ and your telling me there is nothing going on?"

" Yep. That's pretty much it. We just enjoy spending time together." She chuckled.

" Yeah. And James and I are mortal enemies." I had to smile at that. Let's just say that from now on I knock before I enter Nicole's room after her date. I shuddered at the thought of it. " Well anyway. Your birthday is in two days. Are we going to throw a party with the guys?" She asked my walking out and standing in front of her mirror putting on lipstick.

" Well... Actually, Kendall and I are going out for dinner." She turned to look at me. I raised my hand in defense. " As friends!" She smirked her well known smirk.

" Just because you say _as friends_ after it doesn't mean that it's less romantic." She said and smacked her lips.

" Well it's not romantic. Besides, after dinner we're going to this new club in town and-"

" A little dancing and maybe a little kissing?" I threw a pillow at her and she smeared lipstick on her cheek and gasped at me. " Hey! I just applied that now I have to do it over!" She said and threw back the pillow at me.

" Well stop suggesting that Kendall and I have a secret relationship." I whispered as if someone would hear me.

" Who said anything about a secret relationship? I just said that you should go out with him and see what happens." She said and puffed her hair. She turned around. " Listen, Kendall is a really great guy. You don't meet someone like him that often so you have to go with the flow and see what happens." She told me in a serious tone.

" Well K is nice too." I said.

" Well you don't know _K_ now do you? You know Kendall and for what you know K could be some maniac in Switzerland." She said and I raised both my eyebrows at her. " Or Georgia." She mumbled.

" Let's drop this and talk about tomorrow. I was thinking we could have a slumber party-" She smirked and I knew she was thinking about James. "-just us girls." I said and she groaned.

" Well James and I have a date tomorrow."

" You've had dates every night since you got together!" I exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

" We just can't stay away from each other. I guess that's what love does to you." She said checking herself out in the mirror.

" Did you say _love_?" I asked her and her eyes widened. " Oh My Gosh! You did! You _love_ him?" She blushed. " You do! Yay! I'm so happy for you!" I said and jumped off her bed and went to hug her.

" Aren't you going to tell me that I'm moving to fast with James?" I shook my head.

" Nope, because your an adult and you make your own decisions." I said and she smiled proudly.

" I guess I am." She grinned.

" And that is what I do too so stay out of my buisness with Kendall." I said and her smile dropped.

" Dang it! I should have seen that one coming." She said and I laughed.

" So. No slumber party then?" I asked and she shook her head.

" Sorry. Maybe we can go see a movie Saturday?" I nodded.

" That would be fun." I said. " So don't make any dates with James!" She smiled.

" But I was thinking maybe we all could go. You know as a triple date plus you and Kendall. I mean since you aren't dating."

" A triple date plus me and Kendall sounds great. I'll go text the guys and-"

" Already done it. We actually planned it yesterday when you and Kendall were jogging so everything is taken care of."

" Oh. Well I guess I'm going now."

" Where are you going?" She asked me and I smiled.

" My balcony." She looked at me clueless as I walked out of her room and into mine locking the door behind me.

I opened the balcony door and looked at the small pebbles Kendall and I had picked up at the beach yesterday. I took one and threw it at Kendall's window. It didn't take more then a minute for him to open.

" Hey." He said.

" Hi." I answered. " So are you coming over or what?" I asked him and he nodded. He put his foot on the nearest three branch and climbed over to my side of the tree. He sat down on the biggest branch and turned to look at me.

" Are you ever going to climb up her with me or are you always going to stay there in your little safe balcony?" He asked and I chuckled sarcastically.

" Well I'm not as crazy as you are to go and climb a tree." I said and he chuckled.

" Trust me, it's not that hard when you practice it a little." I nodded sitting down on the chair.

" So what were you up to today?" I asked him.

" Oh nothing much. Helped James plan his date with Nicole, helped Carlos pick out flowers for Emily and showed Logan how to win a girls heart." he said. " Like I said. Nothing much."

" Wow. Your a romantic." I said. " And what do you mean win a girls heart? Have you ever done it before?" I asked him and he chuckled.

" Trust me, I've had some girlfriends and I always won their hearts but I never really felt a connection you know." I nodded.

" I know what you mean." I said playing with my dog-tags.

" Can I ask you something?" I looked at him.

" Shoot." I said. He seemed to hesitate.

" Why do you cry at night?"

_**(Kendall's point of view)**_

She froze and touched her dog-tags.

" I don't know what your talking about-" She tried playing dumb.

" I hear you. I leave the balcony door open because of the heat at night and I always hear you. At first I thought it might be one of the guys but then I see the lights come on in your room." She let go of her tags.

" Nightmares." She finally said this time with truth in her voice.

" About what?" I asked her. During these days Juliet and I have gotten to know each other better and I've begun to feel this strange tingling feeling every time she touched me. I don't know what it is though but I try my best to ignore it. Once again she hesitated biting her lip.

" My dad." I shifted slightly on the branch.

" Is there something about him I should know?" Thinking the worst thing possible. I had once met a girl whose dad had taken advantage of her, but Juliet never showed any signs of beating or whatever. She took a deep breath.

" Can you just come over here?" She asked and I nodded slowly standing up on the branch and walking closer to her. I jumped to her balcony and she caught me. I sat down on the chair she had been having her legs on. I took her hand in mine.  
" You can tell me anything." I said and she smiled sadly at me. " I'm your friend." I think something inside me just cracked. Why did it hurt to say friend to Juliet? I shrugged it off as she began talking again.

" About one year ago, my dad passed away." she said in a low voice. I didn't know what to say but there was something that was clicking in my mind, reminding me of something- _someone_.

" I'm so sorry." I told her and she nodded.

" It's okay. It's not your fault. It was mine." I shook my head as she began to sniffle.

" No, no." I said and hugged her. " It's not your fault. Why would you say that?" She began to cry in my arms.

" It was. I kept distracting him." Her voice cracked and she began to sob.

" Shh..." I soothed her. " Calm down..." After a fiew minutes she calmed down and pulled away, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I grabbed her face and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. She looked me in the eyes and there came that stupid tingly feeling again. " You don't need to tell me about it if you don't want to." I whispered. She let out a breath.

" I do. I've been holding it inside of me for far to long." I nodded understanding. " My dad and I were going to the movies together. He was a marine and didn't have much time until his next deployment. When we where in the car I began to ask him things about his job. I think I distracted him and that made him not see the black car that was driving straight at us." She blinked away tears. " The car hit us and my dad didn't make it." She said and I hugged her again.

" I'm sorry and it wasn't your fault. You were just talking to him, you couldn't have stopped it." Something felt awfully familiar and yet I couldn't put it. I think I've heard this story before. We sat there in silence for the rest of the time, just holding each other and I know that might seem romantic but we are _just_ friends.

After a couple of minutes passed I looked down at her.

" Are we still up for your birthday?" I asked her and she nodded.

" Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" I took her hand in mine.

" I was thinking maybe you didn't want to after what you told me. You might not want to party." I said and she chuckled.

" Kendall. It was one year ago and I think I will never be able to cry again after tonight." She told me wiping away what was left of her tears and I chuckled too.

" Good because I never want to see you cry again." I said caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and then I stood up. " I think I need to go now. James and Logan probably left already and I need to go and make dinner reservations." She smiled nodding and I began to climb the tree again.

" Please be careful when you climb there." She said and flinched when I almost missed a step.

" Why don't you climb over to me sometime?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

" Me? Climbing? Are you kidding me? I think I already told you." I nodded stepping over to my side of the tree.

" Yeah, but I could help you." I said.

" I think I'll take a rain check on this one."

" Your loss. " I said and she nodded. I jumped onto my balcony and turned to smile at her. " See not that hard."

" Good try." She said and I groaned.

" I think you will give in sometime Andersen." I told her.

" Oh, my last name? Really Knight?" She mocked me and I winked at her.

" Only if you want to." She laughed and put away her chair.

" I guess this is good night." She told me and I nodded.

" You can leave the balcony door open if you want to. I can come over if you have another nightmare." I said and she smiled.

" Thanks. I will but don't use this opportunity just for fun." She warned me.

" I won't." I said and watched her enter her room grinning. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night and boy was I right.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooooh! What do you think will happen next? :D That was a little Kendall/Juliet moment, or a MAJOR one! Depending on how you see it. **_

_**About them finding out that they have been writing to each other- that doesn't come in a while. First I want them to get to know each other and then we'll see what happens ;)**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Oh and answer this question: What part in this story do you like the most so far?**_

**_And one more thing, do you want to know how I got inspired to write this story and how I came up with the characters? I would love to tell you guys even if it wasn't so special, but it kind of proves how easily inspired I am :)_**

**_Peace out for now!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chappie is a little short but I really hope you'll like it. :)**_

**_I saw that someone wanted to know how I got inspired to write these characters and I have decided to tell you guys, so you can read about that in the a/n in the end because I don't want you to get bored of me before you get to read the chapter. So enjoy that one first!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR. I just own my oc's!_**

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

" _Dad watch out!" Crushing metal was heard around me as I closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed until I finally woke up. There was smoke coming from the front of the car. I looked around myself and saw that the airbag had been pulled out. I tried to remove my seat belt and panicked when I couldn't._

" _Dad. Dad? My seat belt is stuck." I said and noticed that I could barely breathe. I tried taking a deep breath but it felt like _I_ couldn't get any oxygen at all. I began to gasp for air until I looked at my dad and saw the blood on his face. " Oh My God! Dad?" I yelled but my voice just came out as a whisper. I struggled with my seat belt and looked outside. People were on the phones calling 911. A man opened my door._

" _Are you alright Miss?" He asked me and I nodded, even if I could barely breathe._

" _I'm alright. My seat belt." I mumbled and he took out a pocket knife. He cut the belt of and helped me out of the car. I sat down on the ground._

" _Does it hurt anywhere?" I looked at the man that had helped me out. " I'm a doctor." He told me._

" _No. Please help my dad. He's bleeding. I need to call my mom." He nodded and ran back to the car where people had begun to gather. I touched my pockets looking for my cell phone. I dialed her number, knowing that people had already called 911. My fingers trembled as I pressed the numbers._

" _Hello?" A voice answered. I didn't even notice that the voice wasn't my mom's so I just began talking._

" _Mom. It's me. Dad and I, we were in a accident. Please I need your help! I couldn't breathe! Dad's bleeding!" I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down. " I-I'm bleeding." I whispered._

" _Who is this? Your bleeding? I'm not your mom. I'm a guy." The voice said on the other side of the line. " Listen, girl. Calm down. Everything will be okay. Have you called 911?"_

" _S-some p-people called them." I said in a scared voice. The guy on the line let out a breath._

" _Good. Now listen, everything will be alright. How old are you?" He asked me randomly. " Just ignore everything around you and talk to me." I nodded._

" _I'm sixteen." I told him._

" _And you live in the U.S?" He asked._

" _Yeah, In L.A." _

" _Wow. Me too." He said and I smiled slightly through the pain. " So now, how is your dad?" I looked over at the doctor who was trying to stop the bleeding._

" _I don't know. He's bleeding badly." I began to cry. _

" _Please calm down." The calming boy said. " Just take a breath and look away." I did as he told me. I saw flashing lights coming through the crowd of people._

" _The ambulance is here." I told him. " I'm sorry I dialed the wrong number. I need to go now. Thank you for everything." I said and walked towards the ambulance._

" _It's okay. I'm glad I could help." He said and we said good bye. The ambulance driver looked at me. He shook his head looking at my dad and that was when I knew what would happen. My dad wouldn't make it. I began to cry again. The paramedic walked over to me and shook me._

" _Juliet? Juliet? You need to wake up Julie!"_

My eyes widened as I opened them, gasping for air. I looked down at the hands shaking me awake and followed them until I met a face.

" Kendall." I said with tears running down my face. He wiped them away. " I-I'm sorry." I said and began to sob again.

" No it's okay." He said and sat down on the bed and hugged me. I instantly felt better. After a fiew minutes I had calmed down completely. We were still hugging each other. I blushed slightly when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at him and I didn't even have to ask when he answered me. " It was warm and I didn't have time to put a shirt on when I heard you crying." I hugged him tighter.

" You really are the best." I said and he chuckled.

" The important thing is that you're alright." I smiled and laid down again. He just sat there looking down at me. He took away a strand of hair from my face and put it behind my ear. I smiled slightly at him.

" I'm sorry I woke you up. Again." I said and he smiled.

" It's okay." His voice was calm. His soft hand caressed my cheek and I felt myself getting sleepy again.

" Kendall?" I asked.

" Uh-Hm?" He mumbled. I looked him in the eyes.

" Would you mind staying here tonight?" I asked him blushing. " It's okay if you don't want to-" I began but he already laid down next to me. I was laying on my back and he was laying on his side still playing with my hair.

" I'll stay." He said and he pulled the blanket a little over himself. I smiled at him.

" Thank you. " I said closing my eyes.

" It's okay. I'm glad I could help." He said and somehow the words he spoke reminded me of someone else. The guy that helped me. I looked at Kendall. It couldn't be him. It would just be too much of a coincidence.

" Good night." I said and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

" Night Juliet." He said and I let sleep over take me again. The rest of the night I slept like the accident had never happened.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so first I got inspired to write Juliet's character. She was actually inspired by me buying a pair of dog-tags. I began to think about starting to work out and thought it would be great to write a character who is athletic but at the same time has a problem. The nightmare thing quickly became the problem. I had begun to have nightmares about that accident I write about in this story. The truth is that my entire family was in an accident like that. I pretty much described how it went, but in real life I was in the front with my dad and we all survived. Then I began to think of what could have happened and that's how I came up with Juliet's story.**_

_**Nicole was easy to write. I thought that Juliet needed a loyal best friend who took care of her like a sister and was very blunt and outgoing. And that's how Nicole came along. Nicole's twin brother Ben was just something that I wanted to get a small twist in the story because there are a lot of stories about four best friend girls who get to meet BTR. I needed Ben to make it a little more complicated and trust me it will be in the future chapters, even if he isn't in the ones now.**_

_**Hailey is actually the first blond character I write about. I wanted to make a calm, sweet kind of girl that's a little shy and would fit perfectly with Logan. Even if she is shy and stuff like that, she knows what she has to do to protect her friends and wouldn't stop at anything to do so. So there came Hailey.**_

_**When I first wrote Emily, I just thought about writing a sporty tomboy who was a girl version of Carlos and that is pretty much what she is. I wrote her as a compeditive yet caring girl who loves movies and is an adrenaline junkie. I also wanted her dad to be director of Carlos' favourite movie (oops! that hasn't come up yet has it? Oh, my bad).**__**which will only bring them closer together and show them that they have a lot in common.**_

_**Okay so that was all I think. If there is anything else you are wondering don't hesitate to ask me. If you wonder anything about the future of this story or want something to happen then just review or pm me and tell me alright? I'll reply to any queastions! :P**_

**_Hope you liked this chapter btw. _**

**_Have a great day and go and review now! ;)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay so I'm back with another chapter on this story aswell. :) I really hope you'll like it enough to review, it would make me really happy. **_

_**I saw the trailer for Welcome Back Big Time and I was so excited! I think it's really funny when Kendall falls back like that! xD lol his face! Hehe...**_

_**Anyway now on with the chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own my OC's.**_

_**Oh and in this chappie we heat things up a little and put a little twist in the end :)**_

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I glared at the clock. I don't even know why I keep it on since I don't have school. I was just about to get out of my bed when I felt something holding me down. I touched it slightly and felt the shape of a strong arm. I slowly turned around and was met by Kendall's sleeping form. His face was just inches away from mine. I flushed even if he wasn't awake. His mouth was slightly open and I could feel his breath hit my face. I smiled slightly and put my hand to his cheek. I slowly patted it.

" Kendall?" I whispered and he stirred slightly. I patted him again. " Kendall? You need to let go of me." I said trying to pry my way out of his strong grip but felt him pull me in closer.

" Hmm..." He mumbled. I gasped for air.

" God Kendall. I can barely breathe!" I said and he pulled me a little closer. I noticed how his mouth twitched and I frowned at him. " Your awake?" I said in my normal voice and he smirked. " Kendall You dork! Let go of me!" I said and in one swift movement by him I was on top of him. He peeked at me a little then opened his eyes fully.

" Good morning to you too." He said as I blushed slightly. I then smiled, agreeing to play along for at least a moment.

" Morning. Sorry about calling you a dork." He chuckled.

" It's okay." My arms rested on his strong chest and his arms were still on my waist. It was at moments like this that I was actually happy that I lock my door at night. If someone walked in on me and Kendall right now It would look kind of funny. Him laying under me with his bare chest and me with my mess of a hair. His hand went to my face. " Did you sleep well?" He asked looking into my eyes. That was the first time I ever really noticed how bright they were.

" Yes. Did you?" I asked him and he nodded. " Can you let go of me now so I can go and change?" I asked him and he released me from his grip. I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting off of him. He remained still on the bed as I walked to my closet. " If you don't get home soon the guys might wonder where you are." I told him and he nodded.

" I guess, but I would much rather hang out here. With you." He said putting his arms behind his head. I raised an eyebrow at him but turned back to picking my clothes.

" Well I'm going for a run. Do you want to join me?" I asked him taking out my navy blue shorts and tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I just remembered that I was wearing my pink pj:s. It was a pair of pink striped shorts that barely covered my butt and a t-shirt that had small hear everywhere. So that was why Kendall had been looking at me strangely. Well not strangely, more like a predator would look at his pray.

" Sure. I just need a shirt. I fell asleep in my shorts." He said eying me up and down.

" I never saw you as that kind of guy." I said and he knew what I meant.

" I'm still a teenage boy." He said shrugging. I walked over to the bed as he eyed my every move. I crawled on top of him again and straddled him.

" Like what you see... Kendall?" I asked leaning down. He stared at me with wide eyed.

" Juliet?" He said in a husky voice. We began to lean in as there was a knock on the door. Our heads turned at the same time to look at it.

" Who is it?" I asked, still on top of Kendall.

" It's Nicole. Are you okay in there? I heard some noises when I passed your room." She said. I looked at Kendall and motioned for him to stay quiet. I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly and put my head out.

" Everything is fine Nic." I told her and she looked at me.

" Then why are you all red in your face and breathing hard?" I tried to calm my breathing.

" Uhm. I had a nightmare?" I tried and her eyes widened.

" Who's in there?" She asked me and I looked at her like she had grown two heads.

" What are you talking about? No one is in here." She smirked.

" Yeah right." She said and tried to push her way through. I lost balance and she entered the room. " Oh." She said. I shook my head.

" Nicole, I can explain this."

" There's nothing to explain." She said. " There is no one here. I guess you were telling the truth after all." I stared at her in shock and then looked around the room. No one was there. Kendall was gone and the balcony door was closed.

" There isn't?" I asked and she gave me a weird look. " I mean, Of course there isn't! Silly!" I laughed trying to hide my confusion. She just looked at me walking to the door.

" Well I have to go and you need to get a grip." She said. " Ben called me. I need to get to his apartment. So bye. Hailey and Emily already ate and left for the gym. They'll probably be back around two later today." She told me and I nodded. Their usual Thursday routine.

" Okay. Bye." I said and she walked out. I closed and locked the door behind me. I turned around and looked at my room. " Kendall?" I asked and there came no answer. " Hello?" I said and walked to the bathroom. " Are you in here?" I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Kendall smirking at me.

" Hello." He said in a sweet voice. I smiled and put my arms around his neck automatically.

" Hi. Where did you hide?" I asked him and he pointed to the shower. "Oh." I said and he nodded.

" I think we were interrupted." He said and I nodded.

" Yeah, but I don't think it would be okay if we continued." I said letting go of him.

" Come on Juliet. We both wanted it." He said letting go of me. I knew inside of me that it was true. When I was in the bed with him, every single fiber of my body wanted me to kiss him.

" I didn't." I lied. He looked hurt.

" Oh. Okay." He said and began to walk out of the bathroom but I grabbed his arm.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said and he stopped.

" Then how the heck did you mean it?"

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

" I didn't." She told me. The words stung my heart. Why did everyone else get the girl and I didn't? It was so typical. Everyone else get's to be happy except me.

" Oh." I said. " Okay." I turned around to leave. I thought what Juliet and I had talked about yesterday made our relationship stronger and special. I guess I was wrong. She grabbed my arm.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I looked at her.

" Then how the heck did you mean it?" I said in a harsh voice. She surprised me with leaning in and kissing me, right on the lips. It happened so fast that I didn't know what hit me. Her soft lips where on mine and it felt incredible. I was just about to respond when she pulled away.

" I'm sorry." She mumbled, her face red with embarrassment. I shook my head leaning in again.

" Don't be..." I kissed her like I never kissed anyone before, with pure love. I can't believe I'm thinking about love right now. Juliet and I have just gotten started and my mind still couldn't help but flash to the future involving a marriage, kids and a big house and a car. Wasn't it usually the girl that thought of these things?

Juliet's hands tangled in my hair and my hand roamed her back as we deepened the kiss. I stumbled backwards as she pushed me towards her bedroom again and my stomach made backflips in happiness. I gently put her on her bed and we continued our buisness. We pulled apart to take a breath.

" Wow." She breathed. I nodded.

" Yeah." She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

" Why didn't we do this earlier?" She asked and I shrugged capturing her lips with mine again.

" Don't. Know. But. I'm. Glad. We. Did." I said kissing her between every word. Then something happened. I thought about something. A certain something that would make someone stop kissing the girl of that someones dreams. What if this was wrong? What if Juliet and I just should stay friends. We pulled away at the same time and said the same thing.

" Stop." I looked down at her dazed and she had the same expression that I had. I swallowed and got off of her laying down next to her on the bed.

" You were thinking what I was thinking right?" She asked and I nodded.

" If that includes us being _just_ friends, then yes." She nodded.

" Yeah. Maybe it's better that way. Us being just friends I mean." She said still dazed.

" Yeah..." We trailed of looking at the ceiling.

" You probably should get going. The others might wonder where you are." She told me and I nodded getting up from the bed.

" It's better if we pretend that nothing ever happened between us." I said and she nodded sitting up.

" Yeah. I'll come by later. I just need to clean up this mess of a room." I chuckled.

" Yep." I said and walked out the same way I came in, through the balcony. I looked back one more time, thinking of what could have happened if Juliet and I really got together but then again, I wouldn't want to risk loosing our friendship...

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I know what some of you are thinking. NO! Why did you do that? I hate you for this! But trust me, everything will be alright. You all should have figured by now that I'm a sappy romantic and I need things to be alright in every single story I write :) So just take it easy and review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Oh and btw, I really hope you arent thinking that ;)**_

_**Have a good day!**_

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: This chapter is a little longer then the last one, please enjoy! I have a Chemistry test to study for! :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own my oc's!_**

* * *

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

When I got back into my room I heard knocking on my door. I ran to open it and saw James, Logan and Carlos standing there with worried faces. I stared at them.

" What's up?" I asked casually.

" What's up? What's up? Oh he wants to know what's up!" James said sounding angry.

" Dude! We have been knocking on your door for an hour! We were just about to call the police!" Logan said as angry as James.

" Yeah! We thought you died or something!" Carlos exclaimed. I pointed to my bathroom.

" I was in the shower." I said making it sound like it was obvious.

" For an hour?" James said.

" Even James doesn't shower that long!" Carlos said and James turned to smack him on the head.

" Hey!" He said and I raised my hand at them.

" Calm down." I said. " Now, let's drop this and tell me why you were looking for me." I told them and Carlos stuck out his tongue at James, who did the same thing back.

" I have got to get new friends." Logan mumbled. I looked at them until they turned back to me.

" Gustavo called." I raised an eyebrow.

" And?" I asked them.

" He wanted us to go out tonight. He says we need more publicity and that we need some pictures to be taken of us." James said sounding excited.

" Okay. We can head out to the city later, I need to fix some things first." I told them. They looked at me. " I need to write to J." I explained.

" Right, your crush number 2." They mumbled.

" No. I'm not crushing on J. And what do you mean by crush number 2?" I asked them.

" Well your other crush is Juliet right?" Carlos said and I stared at him.

" No. She's not." James snickered.

" Why can't you just admit it man? We have all seen the way you two act around each other. It's just a matter of time until you lose control." He told me. _Oh you have no idea_, I thought.

" No. We will not lose control. We are just friends." I told them again.

" Fine." Carlos said.

" Whatever." James said walking away. Carlos followed him while Logan stayed behind.

" What now?" I asked him as he eyed me.

" I've been thinking about something." He told me.

" What is that?" He looked like he was thinking something through.

" Do you ever wonder if there is a slight possibility that Juliet is the person you have been writing to for almost a year?" He asked me. Something began to click inside of me again but I ignored it.

" No. That would just be too much of a coincidence." I told him and he nodded.

" Okay. Just, think about it." he said walking away. I stared after him. Could it be true? Could Juliet be J? Nah. There's no way.

I walked back into my room letting it go.

I turned on my computer and checked my mail. One new from J of course.

_Hey K! _

_I'm glad you and that girl worked thing's out. Thing's have gotten better with the new neighbors and I think we actually may end up really good friends._

_Anyway, my song is sort of finished. I just fixed the last part and I can't wait to play it for someone. My friends are a little busy with their new boyfriends so I just don't have anyone else right now I guess. My mom called, she's begun to date some new guy and I can't really say that I like the idea of her moving on so quickly, but I guess if she's happy I'm happy. Tomorrow is going to be a great day hopefully. I can't really tell you what it is because of our little " Don't tell each other anything about yourself" thingy. Well, except for what happens in our lives. _

_Anyway, I hope you have a great day. Write soon!_

_J._

That was weird. I think. Tomorrow is going to be a great day but she can't tell me what it is. Tomorrow is Juliet's birthday. What if Logan is right? What if J is Juliet? No, it can't be. Juliet doesn't write songs. Or does she? I never really heard her play anything, but I have seen her guitar and keyboard and not to mention the grand piano in their living room. I could ask her tomorrow on our date- no, not date. Uhm friendship dinner. Birthday dinner thing. Yeah that's it! Birthday-dinner-thing. Or maybe we could invite the girls to come to the city with us and then I could ask her. Yeah that's better. I clicked on reply.

I looked at the blank page. I didn't know what to write. What if there was a small possibility that Juliet actually was the one I had been writing with. Juliet's dad did die about a year ago but he was a marine and J never told me what her dad worked with. I need to investigate the possibility, but I still need to act as if nothing is going on.

**Hi J.**

**I'm glad the neighbors are being nice. I was thinking about what we used to write to each other when we first began this thing. Do you remember? How we used to write awkwardly. We were like:**

**Hi, How are you? I'm good fine thank you.**

**Hahaha, that was really funny. Now when I think about it, I think I've kept all those messages somewhere. I think I should look for them. Hmm...**

**I know this message was short but my friends are probably standing by the door, waiting for me to come out. Were going to a place today and they kind of got mad at me this morning.**

**Yeah so Bye!**

**Your friend ; ) K.**

I pressed send not thinking about reading it through. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I glanced over at Juliet's balcony. I missed her, but we were _just_ friends. I shook my head, hoping that the thoughts of her would disappear. I walked downstairs and saw the guys waiting for me, but they were arguing about something.

" I still think we should invite them." James said.

" No, the paparazzi might be to much for them." Logan said.

" Well they can handle it." James said.

" No. They are not used to it. The paparazzi will just begin to follow them around!" Logan said. Carlos was sitting in a chair, drinking cola and watching them back and forth as if it was a tennis game. They both groaned at the same time and turned to me.

" KENDALL TELL HIM!" They said at the same time. I just raised an eyebrow.

" What's going on?" I asked as Carlos stood up.

" Oh, well. James want's to bring his girlfriend to the city with us, but then I said that it would be unfair to the others and then James said that the others could come too, but Logan insists that the paparazzi could be too much for them and they have been arguing about it for about ten minutes and then you showed up and asked, what's going on, and then I began to explain." Carlos said and then let out a breath sitting down on the chair again.

"O-kay?" I turned to Logan and James. " I agree with-" I looked at both of them. "-James." I finally said.

" HA! I told you he would!" James said and did a happy dance.

" But I also agree with Logan. It might be too much for the girls so maybe we should just ask them." Logan grinned and looked at James smugly.

" See?" He simply said and sat down.

" But we can't ask them since Nicole is with Ben and Hailey and Emily are at the gym." They looked at me.

" How would you know?" Carlos asked me.

" Oh. Uhm. Well. I talked to Juliet this morning."

" How?" I looked at Logan who had asked the question. I scratched my head thinking about it.

" On the phone?" They looked at me. " Yes, on the phone." I said and crossed my arms waiting for their reply but it never came. At first if looked like they were looking at me but then I noticed that they looked past me. I turned around and was completely mesmerized.

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

After Kendall left I quickly got into the shower to cool down. I couldn't believe I had kissed him like that and that he had kissed me back. It was probably for the better that we stopped it. We should just be friends. I wouldn't want to risk losing someone like Kendall, in case we broke up or something. Nicole called me and told me that Ben would be staying with us for a couple of days. He and Jamie had a huge fight and broke up. I felt bad for Ben because he had really loved her. Nicole told me that she would tell me the details once she got home.

I put on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt and curled my hair. I probably looked a little dressed up but it was because Nicole, Hailey and Emily had texted me telling me that we were going out to the city to shop a little before Nicole's date with James. I normally don't like shopping so much but I still go with the girls because we normally sit in a small café and have a drink or something. I put on my black high heels and walked out locking the door. Hailey and Emily had their own key so they could get in if they needed to change and knowing Nicole, she was probably already prepared.

I decided to check on the guys before I left for the city so I walked over to their house with my car keys in my pocket. I knocked on the door and rang the door bell but no one answered. I checked and luckily the door was unlocked so I entered.

" Hello?" I asked but no answer came, so I walked in towards their living room.

" On the phone?" I heard Kendall say. His voice was not very convincing. " Yes, on the phone." I walked in and saw Kendall's back turned towards me. The other guys froze looking at me and then Kendall turned around and did the same thing. He stared at me with wide eyes until Logan walked up to him and elbowed him in the ribs.

" Urgh." He exclaimed rubbing his side. He smiled weakly at me. " H-Hi Juliet." He said and waved a little. I waved back awkwardly.

" Uhm. Hi." I said as the other three guys eyed us. I pointed towards the hallway. " So I was alone at home and decided to check on you guys before I left. I knocked but no one answered and well, the door was unlocked so I just walked in. Hope you don't mind." I said and James walked over to me putting an arm around my shoulders.

" We don't Juliet. Come sit with us." He said and practically dragged me to the couch. He pushed me down and then Carlos and Logan pushed down Kendall next to me. They looked at us as if they were going to interrogate us. Logan began.

" Today a little bird whispered in our ears that Kendall called you. Is that true Juliet?" I looked at Kendall who gave me a look as if to tell me "say yes". I looked back at the guys.

" Yes." I lied perfectly. They looked at me and James shrugged.

" Well we've run out of questions." I laughed.

" Really? You were going to interrogate us and you only had _one_ question?" They nodded and I laughed again. Kendall had been quiet all the time looking at the floor.

" Yeah. Where were you heading out anyway?" James asked and I smiled.

" Well Nicole, Hailey and Emily wanted to have coffee with me and like I said before, I just wanted to check on you guys before I left for the city."

" We were just getting ready to head to the city too!" Carlos said. " Maybe we could all go together!" I looked at the others who were looking at me anxious for my answer.

" Sure. Why not?" I smiled and they all stood up.

" Maybe we could go to that new club later?" James suggested and Kendall shook his head.

" No. Juliet and I are going there tomorrow for her birthday." They looked at us and went quiet. " I mean..." Kendall trailed off and then nudged me. " Tell them what I mean Juliet." I couldn't help but smile a little. He was adorable... _No! No! Get a grip Juliet! You are just friends!_

" Well it's kind of boring to go to the same club two nights in a row. Maybe we could go to another club tonight. If you want to. Or we could go home and watch a movie or something. Emily probably has _The Return Of Chicky- The Zombie Chicken._" I said and Carlos' eyes widened.

" No Way! That doesn't come out in like a month!" He said and I smiled.

" Well Emily's dad is the producer/director of the movie and he made a early copy for Emily." Carlos looked like he was going to faint.

" That's like my favorite movie!" He said.

" We know!" The three other guys said at the same time.

" Did you have to tell him that_ now?_" Kendall asked. " Now he'll be talking about the entire car ride." I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

" Sorry. Didn't know." Kendall just smiled at her. " You could always ride with me in my car. If you want to I mean." I told him and he nodded.

" Sure. What kind of a car do you drive?"

" Nothing to fancy but you'll love it." I said excited.

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

After the guys had given me and Juliet several _suggesting_ looks, the two of us were off to Juliet's. She opened the garage door and opened the car, a Toyota Camry 2011.

" Nothing to fancy? It's great!" I said as she just smiled at me.

" Thanks. Now get in." She said and sat down in the drivers seat. I sat down and put on my seat belt and she began to drive.

We were on the highway, not talking to each other. I somehow needed to break the silence.

" Can I turn on the radio?" I asked her and she nodded.

" Sure." I turned it on and a very familiar song was on. I looked at Juliet who was smiling, the sun hitting her face and making her eyes sparkle and her look beautiful.

" _Do you want to,_

_Ride in a big limousine?_

_Tell me do you want to,_

_take a little bite of the fame machine?_

_If you wanna be discovered and end up on the cover,_

_of every star studded super market magazine._

_You can do it, stick right to it, it could happen tonight..." _I sang along smiling.

" _You wanna be famous-_" Juliet sang. I looked at her startled at first but then sang with her.

" _You wanna be the one who's living the life,_

_You wanna be famous (famous) you wanna be the one who's taking a free ride." _I stopped singing while Juliet continued.

" _Do you want to,_

_cut to the front of the line?_

_Baby, do you need to,_

_see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?_

_Come on we gotta work harder,_

_fight the fight together,_

_take it to the top we got the winning team" _I joined her for the next sentence.

" _It's your moment, you can own it,_

_It's the American dream." _We sang the rest of the song together and laughed as it ended.I eyed her for a moment.

" I never knew you could sing." I stated and she smiled.

" There's a lot you don't know about me, Kendall-San." She said trying to sound mysterious. I chuckled.

" Well I would like to know more about you." She turned a second to look at me and then back at the road.

" What are you saying?" She asked me. I scratched my neck a little.

" Well, I can't really stop thinking about this morning." I admitted and she groaned.  
" Didn't we agree to forget about it?" She asked me. There was something in her voice that told me that she wanted to forget about it as much as I did.

" Yeah, but still, it's not easy to forget something like that." I said and she nodded sighing.

" I can't stop thinking about it either." She finally admitted. We sat in silence again until I once again broke it.

" So what now?" I asked.

" I don't know. I never really kissed a guy before I went on a date with him, so I don't know." She said.

" Maybe we should go on a date." I blurted out. I was expecting her to react as if I was crazy but she just smiled.

" Uhm. Sure, why not." I looked at her.

" Really?" I asked and she smiled.

" Well sure. We can't really deny that we like each other anymore." She smiled but then frowned. " Do you?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

" What?" I asked as she continued to frown.

" Like me?" She asked. I decided to be honest with her.

" I do, really like you. A lot." I admitted and she laughed.

" Good, because I really like you too." I smiled at her. " A lot." She added winking at me.

" Why don't we just go to the beach?" I suddenly asked her.

" What do you mean?" She asked me and I smirked.

" Let's ditch the others and go spend some time together on the beach. I'll call them and tell them that we can't come because something turned up." She smiled.

" I like that idea." She said. " Call them now." She said and I nodded. I took out my phone and dialed Logan's number, because I knew he wouldn't ask questions. Juliet turned and we were now driving towards the beach.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews? Please? Thank you!_**

**_What do you hope will happen next and on the beach?_**

**_P.S. I hope I'll be able to update Summer Trouble on Wednesday or Thursday. We'll see..._**

**_Have a great day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: A quick update! I got 4 reviews on the last chappie and I'm happy with that. I hope you'll like this one more so that you will review more! =) Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except my oc's!_**

* * *

_**(Logan's Point of View)**_

" Where are they?" Nicole asked again. James took her hand.

" Calm down Nic. I'm sure they are fine. They'll be here any second now." He said and kissed her cheek. Hailey was writing something down in a notebook. I glanced at her. She moved her beautiful pink lips, as if she was mumbling something. I put my hand on hers and she looked up at me.

" What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled slightly and blushed.

" I was just writing some lyrics." She admitted.

" You write songs?" I asked her and she nodded. " Wow, I didn't know." I pointed to her notebook. " Can I see?" She smiled widely.

" If you really want to." She handed me her notebook. " I mean, it's not that good but-"

" Who are you kidding Hails? Your lyrics are always awesome." Emily said. " And combined with Juliet's music, Nicole's determination and my dance moves..." She trailed off. Carlos waved his hand in front of her when she suddenly jumped making Carlos fall out of his chair. We laughed at him. " I just had the greatest idea ever!" She said.

" Really? Well can you wait to tell us about it until Juliet and Kendall get here because I'm freaking out!" Nicole said and grabbed her phone and began to text. Emily nodded and sat down again. I read through Hailey's lyrics and they were really awesome. I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

" Your amazing." I said but then coughed." I mean, your lyrics is-" She raised and eyebrow at me and I sighed. " Oh who am I kidding. Your amazing." I told her again. We began to lean in, ignoring the groans of the guys and the "awww's" of the girls around us. Just as our lips were about to meet, my _stupid _phone rang. I groaned and Hailey pulled back looking at me. I checked the called id- _Kendall._

" It's Kendall." Everyone looked at me. " I should get this." I said and answered the phone. " Hello?" I answered.

" _Yo Logan." _Kendall's voice came from the other line.

" Where are you and Juliet?" I asked him. " We have been waiting for half an hour now." I stated.

" _Dude. It's been fifteen minutes. Take it easy." _He told me and I chuckled sarcastically.

" Haha, well it's not easy to take it easy when Nicole looks like she want's to _kill_ someone." I whispered into the phone.

" _Well something came up. Juliet and I can't make it."_ He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

" O-kay? Are you guys okay?" I asked him, worried that something might have happened to them.

" _Yeah. Were fine. Like I said something came up and we can't come."_ I knew he was hiding something but I knew that if he wanted to tell me, he would have by now.

" Okay. We'll meet you at home later." I told him.

" _Thanks man. See you later."_ He hung up on me. I turned to the others.

" They won't be joining us." I said and Nicole stood up.

" Oh My Gosh! Are they okay? Did something happen?" She was breathing frantically. James stood up next to her.

" Nic! Calm down, I'm sure they are fine." James turned to me. " Right Logan?" He asked and I nodded.

" They are fine Nicole. Something just came up and they wouldn't make it here. I said we'll meet them at our house later. Maybe we can all just watch a movie or something." I said shrugging. Nicole stopped her panic attack and smirked her well known smirk.

" What?" James asked but Nicole stayed quiet and just looked at Hailey and Emily who also began to smile. " Come on Nicole!" James whined. " We want to know too!" James said and Nicole turned to him.

" Think of it this way. Kendall and Juliet. Alone. Someplace where we don't know. And can't interrupt them." She said we all looked at the three girls confused.

" She forgot to mention that they obviously like each other." Hailey said. We were more confused then ever. Emily groaned.

" They are obviously on a _secret _date!" She said and we "oh-ed" at the same time.

" Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

" Yes. But we can't let them know that we know about it!" Nicole said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because my dear Logan, we need to let them tell us when they are ready." Hailey said and Nicole and Emily agreed by nodding. " Besides, it's really romantic." Hailey said and blushed. She was right. Not that I was a sappy romantic, but it did make sense.

" Alright. Now let's order! I want to know more about _The return of Chicky!_" Carlos said and we all laughed. As Emily proceeded to tell Carlos, I held Hailey's hand. She looked at me for a second and smiled, making me feel at home. Moving from the Palm Wood's was even better then I thought it would be.

_**( Juliet's Point of View)**_

I kept smiling the whole way to the beach. Kendall told me about his younger sister who just got her first boyfriend and how he at first was against it but then realized it was her choice. He told me about his mom, who had become Katie's (his sisters) manager and who had managed to get Katie some leading role in a new tv-show. I parked the car and we walked out. I looked at my outfit- not really beach material. Kendall seemed to notice. I looked at my heals.

" Not so good to walk in those when your on the beach." He said and I nodded.  
" Yeah. I think I'm taking them off. Just wait a second." I said and removed them and put them in the back of the car. Kendall stood and waited patiently for me as I turned my jeans up so that they would be like short jeans. I looked at Kendall who took off his shoes too.

" What are you doing?" I asked him and he smiled.

" If you get to walk without your shoes, so do I." He told me and I laughed.

" Kendall, are you jealous of my creativity?" I asked and he chuckled, then trailed off.

" Yeah..." I began to laugh and he smiled at me.

" What?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

" Nothing..." He walked up to me and took my hand. " Hope this is okay." He said and motioned to our hands. I nodded. " Okay, let's go." He said and we began to walk down the beach.

" I can't believe you just did that!" I glared at Kendall. He looked at me as if he was sorry and then I began to laugh. He had kicked some water on me when I had laughed at him when a small crab grabbed his toe. He really had looked funny so I just couldn't help myself. I kicked some water back at him and then the water fight began.

I ran down the beach, laughing, while Kendall ran after me kicking water at me. Every now and then I stopped and kicked water back at him but when he almost caught up with me I kept running. I heard his laughing coming closer so I began to run up the beach away from the water, just to get away from him. I stopped and turned around, when suddenly I was knocked to the ground. I hit my head in the sand and groaned.

" Ouch..." I mumbled when the sunshine hit my face. The sun was suddenly clouded by Kendall's head.

" I'm sorry!" he said sounding worried. " Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" He touched my forehead and I laughed at him. He soon began to laugh with me.

" You're so cute when your worried." I said after we stopped laughing. We were laying next to each other on the sand. Nicole would kill me if she saw what I had done with my clothes, but I didn't care right now.

" So you do think I'm cute!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

" I never denied it." I said and he turned on his side to look at me. I did the same and we looked each other in the eyes. I somehow found myself getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.

" You're special Julie." He told me playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled at him and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

" You too Kendall." He smiled back at me and we stayed like that for a fiew minutes, just looking at each other.

We began to walk back to the car, hand in hand. We didn't need to say anything. Everything was just perfect like this. The two of us walking in silence as the waves hit the shore. Just as we walked up towards the car Kendall stopped me.

" We stayed here longer then we should have." He stated and I nodded. " What will we tell the others?" I thought about it.

" Let's say that my car broke down." He shook his head.

" Nah. That's to obvious. How about we say that we just went to the gym?" I nodded.

" Sure. Because we are wearing training clothes. No." I told him. " Maybe we can just tell them the truth." I said.

" No. We can't!" I looked at him strangely.

" Why not? They would understand right?"

" Yeah sure but then they would be all like " I told you so" and we don't want that." I raised an eyebrow.

" We don't?" Okay now, I was confused. " What do you mean?"

" Well James, Logan and Carlos were all like- 'Kendall you so have a crush on Juliet'-" He made his voice high imitating the others and I laughed. "-and I was like 'no I don't' so I don't want them to rub it in my face." He said and we began to walk again.

" So you have a crush on me?" I asked and I swear I saw Kendall blush a little. " Kendall are you blushing?" I smiled and he shook his head.

" Psh. Psh. No." Wow. I don't know which question he answered. The one about having a crush on me or the one about blushing.

" To what?" He seemed to understand what I meant.

" Blushing." He answered and I smiled.

" And the other?"

" Maybe." He answered and I smiled wider.

" Okay."

When we got to the car I made sure to brush off the sand of my clothes and put on my shoes again. I didn't notice Kendall looking at me until I looked up.

" What?" I asked him. He gave me a loopsided smile.

" Nothing. I just thought you should know that yes."

" Okay now I'm officially confused. Yes what?" I asked him standing up. When I was wearing my high-heels I wasn't much shorter then him. He took both of my hands in his.

" Yes. I have a crush on you." I gaped at him. How can he be so blunt about it? " Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I did as he told me and then he leaned down and kissed my cheek gently. His lips lingered a little before he pulled away.

" How can you say it that easily?" When I realized what I had just said my hands flew to my mouth. Kendall just smiled.

" Because it's true. I really like you Juliet."

" Haha I do to!" I couldn't help but joke about it. Kendall tried to hide the smirk on his lips but was failing. " Sorry. I had to."

" So what about you?"

" Yes."

" Yes what?"

" I like you too." He pulled up my hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. I felt myself go into a daze, looking into his eyes. " Wow." I managed to say. " You're just full of surprises aren't you." He nodded and I could tell that he was serious. We got into the car and I began to drive us back to the house.

" So we'll just say we went for a run on the beach." Kendall said.

" Yup. I think it's the best thing to tell the truth." I turned into our street.

" Yeah, your right." As soon as we got out of the car Nicole practically ran up to me.

" Where were you Missy!" She yelled at me with her hands on her hips. I looked at Kendall for help.

" We were-" he began but Nicole interrupted.

" I didn't ask you Mister!" She said. I put my hands on her shoulders.

" Chillax Nicole. We were at the beach because I dropped something there when I was running this morning. Kendall helped me find it and then my car broke down so we had to fix it. Now were here and everything is fine." I told her before she could say anything else. Kendall looked at me and I shrugged.

" Oh Really?" Nicole asked and both Kendall and I nodded. " Well what did you drop then?" Nicole asked me. I had to think of something quickly.

" My dad's dog-tags." I said and her face went from angry, to sorry.

" Oh my Gosh Julie. I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She said and hugged me. She knew how much they meant for me. " Well I'm glad you found them. Let's go inside, we already fixed the movie." I nodded and began to follow her when Kendall stopped me. Nicole stopped to look at us.

" We'll be there soon." He told her and she nodded, strutting off. He looked at me. " What was that about the truth?" He asked smiling.

" I panicked okay? I can't handle pressure well." He nodded.

" Okay. Now let's go watch Chicky." He said and clucked. I laughed.

" How do you know that's the movie?" I asked walking into the house next to him.

" If I know Carlos right, it is." He said and then we heard Carlos clucking in the living room. I smiled.

" I guess you do."

Kendall and I never finished the movie. We fell asleep halfway through it on the couch. He was holding me around my waist and I had my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. We didn't know how, but somehow we just fell asleep while everyone was listening to the screaming in the movie. Some might think it's weird to fall asleep while watching a zombie chicken terrorize the planet, but I think it's really cute- but not as cute as Kendall...

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think?_**

**_Please answer these questions:_**

**_1. What did you like most?_**

**_2. Which PoV do you enjoy reading the most?_**

**_3. When do you want me to update the next chapter?_**

**_4. Do you read my other stories?_**

**_Thank you, that was all!_**

**_Have a great day!_**

xoxo

Spicy


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Okay so I'm updating now! Yay! :D Those of you who read my other stories you already know the reason by now but for you who don't: I'm having a update bash! Because, _****_Tomorrow is my Birthday (24 of October). I'm turning 16 and I really hope you guys will review and make me happy for it because I wont be checking the reviews until tomorrow! ;)_**

**__****_Another thing I wanted to say is that I am currently also writing a new story for BTR. If you check out my profile you can read the plot of it and then you might want to tell me what you think okay?_**

**__****_So now on with this story! _**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I just own the girls and BTW I don't own the songs used in this chapter either. The song Juliet sings is "Dance with my father" by Luther Vandross. Listen to it please, it's an amazing song that just makes me wanna cry! =')_**

**__****_Now, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**( Juliet's Point of View)**_

" Should we wake them up?" I heard a muffled voice.

" Yes. It's twelve in the morning!" Another voice said.

" But look at them! They look so cute together!" A third voice said.

" Nicole everyone looks cute when they are sleeping." The second voice said again.

" Shut it James." The third voice, Nicole, said. I slowly began to stir and my eyes fluttered open. " Look what you did!" Nicole said.

" It's about time they woke up." I heard James say, but ignored him closing my eyes and snuggling into my pillow again. It felt so good. It's heartbeats were so calming. _Wait a sec- heartbeats? _I opened my eyes and found myself facing Nicole. I turned to look at my "pillow" and saw Kendall who began to stir. My eyes widened and I shot up from the couch which made Kendall open his eyes.

" What's going on?" He asked and rubbed his arms. " And why did it get so cold suddenly?" The others began to laugh and I blushed a little.

" We must have fallen asleep on the couch." I said and Nicole nodded.

" You did. Halfway through the movie, but you were so cute so we didn't want to disturb you." Kendall rubbed his eyes and stood up walking up to me. Everyone was looking at him as he began to smile.

" What?" I asked, just like I had done yesterday on the beach. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, which made the guys wolf whistle and the girls "awww...". I smiled at him.

" Happy Birthday Juliet." He said and I smiled. I had totally forgotten about that.

" Oh My Gosh! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday Julie!" Nicole, Hailey and Emily screamed hugging me. The other guys hugged me too.

" Happy B-day." James said and ruffled my hair. Logan and Carlos did the same and I laughed when Nicole began to panic about my hair.

" Calm down Nic." I said hugging my best friend. " It was ruined anyway." We all laughed when the phone suddenly rang. Everyone looked at it and Kendall walked over to it.

" Hello?... Uh-hu...Yeah...Sure why not?... When?... Okay I'll tell them... Yeah yeah... Bye." He hung up and turned to everyone.

" So who was it?" James asked.

" Gustavo, he said he and Kelly were coming over to talk with us about something." Kendall shrugged just as the door bell rang. " Wow, they're fast." He said and went to open it. He came back followed by a young woman and a older man.

" Good Morning Dogs!" The man said. He noticed me and the girls there and turned to us. " Who are you?" He asked and Nicole spoke first.

" We are the neighbors. I'm Nicole Harris." She introduced herself.

" And I'm Emily Ortega." Emily shook the mans hand.

" Hailey Cooper." Hailey just waved slightly. He looked at me as I just stood there. Kendall pushed me forward.

" Oh. I'm Juliet Andersen." I smiled.

" Gustavo." He said. " This is Kelly, my assistant." We smiled at Kelly and she smiled back. " Well we were here because in today's Hollywood newspaper I read the most incredible thing." Gustavo said. He took out a newspaper from his pocket and showed it to us. On the cover was a picture of James, Logan and Carlos with Nicole, Hailey and Emily in a cafe. On it it stood with big bold letters " **Big Time Love?**". The guys gaped at the picture. Gustavo opened the paper and began to read aloud.

" _Yesterday three members of the hit, pop sensation boy band, Big Time Rush, were spotted at a café. The only thing was that they weren't alone. They were seen with three beautiful girls and seemed to be acting more then friendly with them. __**James Diamond**__, the "face" of the group was seen kissing one of the girls. __**Carlos Garcia **__and __**Logan Mitchell **__were also seen hugging the two other girls before they drove away __**together**__. Could those lucky girls have stolen the boys' hearts? __Another question that has been going around is, where was __**Kendall Knight **__when all this happened? He wasn't seen anywhere with the guys. Was maybe Kendall feeling a little left out because he doesn't have a girlfriend? Or was he on a secret date with his? Could there be a possibility that Kendall doesn't like the new girls in the others lives? Is Big Time Rush on it's way to splitting up? Gustavo Rocque has been well known for his boy bands but all have ended up in disasters. Could this be a repeat of history? Well, we just have to keep an eye on the situation." _

Gustavo looked at us.

" So what do you say about this?" He asked and James was the first to speak.

" Well it did get us publicity." Gustavo nodded thinking about it.

" Your right. You're the topic on every entertainment news! This is great!" Gustavo smiled. He suddenly turned to me and Kendall. " Where were you?" He asked Kendall and Kendall looked at me. He bit his lip and I knew there was no way to lie to this man.

" We were at the beach." I said. " Together." Gustavo looked at me and slowly nodded.

" Gustavo. Now you know where they were, you don't need to put any more pressure on them." Kelly said. I looked at her thankfully and she nodded.

" Fine." Gustavo huffed like a five year old and I couldn't help but smile. He looked at me, then at Nicole, Hailey and Emily. " Can you girls sing?" The guys looked at us. I was quick to shake my head but Nicole smiled widely and I knew she was up to something.

" Well we're not pro's like the boys, but sure." She said and Gustavo nodded.

" Can you sing something right now?" I waved my hands behind Gustavo to tell Nicole "NO". I mouthed it too but apparently she doesn't get that.

" Yeah." She said excited. Hailey and Emily nodded too. They looked at me and I shook my head.

" No." I said and they groaned. " But I can play guitar if you want to." I said and they smiled, nodding. " Okay I'll go and get mine-"

" You can borrow my guitar." Kendall said. I looked at him.

" Okay." He ran upstairs and brought down his guitar. I sat down on a chair and looked at them. Nicole came over to me and whispered " Any Kind of Guy". I nodded and began to strum.

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

As soon as Juliet began to strum we all smiled. We knew that song.

" _Here I am, there you are _

_Why does it seem so far? _

_Next to you is where I should be._" Nicole sang. She had an amazingly strong voice. Emily began to sing and, she actually surprised us. She had the voice of an angel.

" _Something I, want so bad._

_Know what's inside your head,_

_Maybe I could see what you see." _Hailey began to sing and she sang just as good as the others.

" _Gotta keep on believing, that everything takes time,_

_I'll make up any reason, to make you mine,_

_If your staying or leaving, I'll follow your lead, _

_So why keep pretending? _

_Open your eyes,_

_I can be what you need." _They sang the chorus together and ended the song. They had sung it in perfect harmony and it was a slower, acoustic version of it. I had watched Juliet through it and noticed that she had been mumbling the lyrics. I had to make her sing somehow. When I heard her yesterday in the car she sounded amazing. Gustavo clapped his hands when they ended.

" Amazing girls!" He said and Kelly nodded in agreement. " Would you maybe like to sign a contract for a trio?" He asked and I frowned. He needed to hear Juliet sing too. I quickly texted James. He checked his phone and looked at me while I slowly nodded. Nicole looked at Juliet then turned back to Gustavo.

" What about Juliet?" She asked and he shrugged.

" I'm sorry, but I need people who sing, not play." I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

" Juliet. Can you come with me please?" I asked. Before she had a chance to respond I had grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs with my guitar in the other hand.

" Kendall! What are you doing?" She asked me when I pushed her down on the bed. I handed her the guitar and she took it.

" Sing Juliet. I know you love it. I heard you yesterday and I know you need it." She sighed.

" I just can't sing in public. I have this stupid stage fright." She explained.

" It's okay." I sat down next to her. " You can do it in front of me." She nodded.

" Well this is a song I just finished. No one has heard it yet but I hope you can be honest and tell me what you think." She said. _Oh My God! She writes songs! She sings! Just like J! But what is the chance that she actually is J? _I nodded ignoring my thoughts and she began to play.

"_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream__ "_

I looked at her and saw tears trailing down her cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and hugged her close.

" Don't cry Juliet." I said and she nodded into my shoulder.

" I just miss him so much." She mumbled into my chest. I nodded kissing the top of her head.  
" I know you do."

* * *

**_A/N: Aww... Tell me if you liked the chapter and don't forget it's my birthday tomorrow so please be nice and review! =P_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Someone asked what song it was in the last chapter. I think I wrote what it was but anyway, it was "dance with my father" by Luther Vandross. =)_**

**_Thank you to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter and who wished me a happy birthday! :D I love you guys!_**

**_Follow me on twitter if you want to know when I write on my stories and if you want me to answer any of your questions! =)_**

**_Now on with this small filler chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I just own Juliet and the other girls and the plot for this story! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

Suddenly the door opened and everyone walked in smiling. Nicole, Hailey and Emily ran up to me and hugged me, crying. Nicole kissed my cheek and I smiled at her.

" Don't cry silly." I said and she just glared at me.

" How can I not?" She asked pulling away from the hug. " Didn't you hear your song?" Gustavo clapped his hands together.

" I sure did!" He said loudly to get everybody's attention. " And I have decided that this will be a GIRL BAND, with FOUR members!" He yelled loudly for no reason and I smiled widely, as did everyone else. I smiled at Kendall and hugged him. He hugged me back and I couldn't help but think it felt nice. We stayed like that for longer then we should have because Nicole had to clear her throat. We jumped apart as if we were on fire and I blushed.

" Well, Kelly and I have an appointment." Gustavo told us and they walked out.

" Well show you out." Nicole said and practically pushed everyone except Kendall out of the room. She turned back and winked at us mouthing " Your Welcome" and closed the door. Kendall soon began to laugh and I followed suit. We laid down in his bed and laughed. After a fiew minutes we stopped and turned to each other just like we had yesterday on the beach. He played with my hair.

" This is probably the best birthday ever." I said and he smiled.

" Well it's not over yet." He said and I nodded.

" Yeah. We're going to eat dinner together." I said. I was a little confused by that. We had originally planned it so that we could get to know each other better but we knew almost everything about each other already. We had become like best friends over these days. Well best friends that probably liked each other as more then friends.

" About that..." Kendall trailed off and I sat up straight startling him.

" You don't want to do it anymore?" I asked him and he sat up to.

" No of course I want to." He was quick to explain and I nodded letting out a breath. " But I want to change something about it." He told me and I motioned for him to go on. " I want it to be a date." he said biting his lip and I looked at him. " If it's okay with you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

" It's fine with me." I said and he smiled widely.

" Great."

After we all ate breakfast together, they all sang Happy Birthday to me with harmonies and rap lyrics, beat box and everything possible. Ben came by and wished me a happy birthday. He stayed for an hour and congratulated me and the girls for our new contract. Kendall and I kept stealing glances at each other and smiled at each other all the time. Later everyone began to split up. James and Nicole went on a date, Ben left for home, Emily and Carlos decided to drive to Hollywood to meet up with Emily's dad. Hailey and Logan decided to go to the library together. They said something about looking up some possibilities which I found strange. Why would someone who's on a break from school go to the library. Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Nicole!

I told Kendall that I needed to go and get ready for our date so I went home to clean up.

After I took a shower I decided to check my e-mail. I had almost forgotten about K completely and now I felt bad about it. I opened the mail he had sent to me and read it through.

**Hi J.**

**I'm glad the neighbors are being nice. I was thinking about what we used to write to each other when we first began this thing. Do you remember? How we used to write awkwardly. We were like:**

**Hi, How are you? I'm good fine thank you.**

**Hahaha, that was really funny. Now when I think about it, I think I've kept all those messages somewhere. I think I should look for them. Hmmm...**

**I know this message was short but my friends are probably standing by the door, waiting for me to come out. Were going to a place today and they kind of got mad at me this morning.**

**Yeah so Bye!**

**Your friend ; ) K.**

I smiled. He's right. We were pretty awkward at first. Of course we still are a little, but it keep's getting better. I clicked on reply.

_Dear K,_

_I have been so busy these days! So many thing's have happened and I can't wait to tell you about it. I realized that I really like this guy I know and he is so sweet. I sang the song I wrote to him and then he comforted me. He is amazing and he is really becoming a good friend._

_My friends and their boyfriends keep bonding and I think that two of them might even be in love. I never thought I would get to experience love but I think this guy is really special. He helped me get through some things and we love taking runs together. Just the other day he told me he liked me and I literally felt like I was going to explode. I think I might be in love with him..._

_About those other letters, I kept mine too. I print them out and put them in a box under my bed so that I can read them if I feel bad about something. You are really a great friend. _

_With much love, J! =P_

I clicked on send and walked over to my closet. Once I opened the door I saw an outfit hanging ready for me with a note attached to it.

_Juliet,_

_I prepared this for you before I left on my date. Have fun on yours! _

_Love Nicole._

I grinned and looked at the outfit. It looked really good and I decided to put it on.

It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple blouse. Nicole had even picked out accessories, a black necklace with matching earrings and a ring with a black stone. I put everything on and then put on my dads dog-tags as well. I put on my black stilettos. I curled my hair and looked at the final result. I smiled at myself just as the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock. 20.30. The day had gone by so fast. I walked downstairs and saw Kendall waiting for me in the living room. He smiled at me and handed me his hand. I took it and he bent down and kissed it gently. I smiled at him.

" Are you ready Juliet?" He asked me raising his arm for me to take. I smiled and nodded, taking his arm and then we were on our way to our first date.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! =) Their first date! I think the next two chapters will be their date or so. I want to write it in details, but hopefully not to many! =D_**

**_Please answer these questions:_**

**_1. Did you like this chapter?_**

**_2. How would you like Kendall and Juliet to find out that they have been writing to each other for over a year?_**

_**It would help me a lot if you gave me some inspiration to write. I'm kinda stuck =/**_

_**Ah well, well see where it goes! :D**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Okay I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories and I know you probably hate me for it right now, but I'm sorry okay? It's just been a lot going on in my life. =O First of all my mom became sick and she's still in the hospital. She's been there for aprox 17 days now. Another thing that has been going on is school. A lot of homework and a lot of DRAMA. There is this guy..._**

**_Ah well! Who cares right? Anyway, I'm currently moving to another town and that has been put on hold as well because of my mom. I am now living with my grandma and she just got internet this Friday and now I'm updating for you. I really hope you forgive me. 3_**

**_So about this chapter, it is their date and I really hope you like it. I'm happy if I get ANY reviews but it's okay I guess ^^. This story isn't really my first priority right now, because that's my mom._**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own Juliet and any other OC mentioned in this story._**

* * *

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

As soon as we were in the car I began to drive. I kept stealing glances at Juliet. _She look's amazing.__** Understatement of the year.**_ _I know but what should I tell her? __**Tell her what you feel! **__I'm not that good at those things. __**You told her on the beach.**__Yeah but that was different, it was a more romantic spot. __**Just tell her she look's nice and talk with her because she is staring at you! **__Okay!_

I looked at her and she was indeed staring at me.

" YoulookamazingJuliet." I said quickly. She looked at me confused.

" Excuse me?" She said and I chuckled.

" I said, You look amazing Juliet." She blushed.

" Oh." She simply said. " Thank you and you look really good too." She said and I smiled.

" Thanks." She shifted in her seat.

" So, where are we going?" She asked me casually and I grinned.

" It's a surprise." I said and she laughed.

" Real funny Kendall, now tell me." She demanded and I smirked.

" I told you. It's a surprise." She smacked me playfully.

" Come on Kendall! Please..." She gave me the puppy eye look. I never knew she could do that so good. I bit my lip trying to keep the location from slipping out. " Pweeze..." She said with tears in her eyes. I groaned.

" Please Juliet stop. I wont tell you and that's final." I said and she huffed crossing her arms.

" The puppy eyes always work." She mumbled.

" Well not this time." I said and she turned to smile at me.

" Well then I give up. I won't try to find out anything about the place we are going to." I looked at her.

" Really?" She nodded.

" Just keep you eyes on the road." I nodded turning my head back.

" Well the restaurant is actually filled with lights so you will see and recognize it immediately-"

" Oh My Gosh! Are we going to _Le Restaurant de lumiéres_?" She asked and I realized I shouldn't have said that.

" How did you know?" I asked and she laughed.

" I didn't, I just guessed." She said and I groaned.

" Well surprise." I said and she smiled putting her hand on mine.

" I don't care about where we are, as long as we're together." She said and made my heart melt. _Wait! Shouldn't I have said something romantic like that? __**Too bad she got to before you! **__Can you just shut up already? __**Well I am you so NO!**__ I'm ignoring you from now on. __**You can't do that! **__Watch me._

We arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later. I helped Juliet out of the car. She smiled at me gratefully as we walked in together.

" Ahh. Mr Knight! Welcome! We have been waiting for you!" A man with a french accent said. I smiled at him and he looked at Juliet. " And who is this beautiful girl?" He asked handing Juliet his hand.

" I'm Juliet." Juliet laughed blushing. He kissed her hand and smiled widely at her.

" Well I am Jacques and tonight you are very lucky Ms. Juliet. Mr Knight has made a reservation at the top." He said and Juliet looked at me beaming.

" Really?" She asked and I nodded smiling at her.

" Yes really. Now follow me and I shall show you the way!" Jacques said like he was on a mission. I took Juliet's hand and we followed him up to the roof.

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

I gasped at the view. We were up on the roof and there was a single table prepared for us. There was a bouquet of white lilies on the table and there were plates set out already. All the way around the table there were millions of candles lit and above the table they had put up light chains that looked like stars. I looked at it in awe and turned to Kendall.

" This is amazing." I managed to say and he smiled at me.

" I'm glad you like it." He said and we walked over to the table. I sat down and Kendall helped me push in the chair like a gentleman. Jacques beamed at us.

" You are a wonderful couple." He said and I blushed.

" We are not together." Kendall said noticing my look. " This is our first date." He explained and Jacques gasped.

" But the love is flowing between you!" He said and then cleared his throat. " I apologize. It is not my place to say anything." He said and I smiled.  
" It's okay." I said and he nodded.

" I will be up in five minutes to take your order." he told us and left. I looked at Kendall and then we both laughed.

" I hope your happy because you truly surprised me." I said and he smiled.

" Like I said before, I'm glad you like it." He said and I leaned forward to smell the lilies.

" Lilies are one of my favorite flowers." I told him and he nodded.

" I figured that when I saw your garden." I chuckled.

" Yeah I'm kind of the one who takes care of it. Nicole never was the garden kind of girl but Hailey and Emily help me sometimes." I said and he nodded.

" What other things do you like?" He asked me casually and I shrugged.

" I like almost everything except bugs. I mean I'm not scared of them but I still think they are disgusting." I said and he laughed. " Stop laughing at me!" I joked and he continued. " I'll ignore you the entire date." I threatened and he stopped.

" Would you really do that?" He asked me and I shook my head.

" No." I said and we gazed into each others eyes getting lost. We began to lean in slowly.

" Ah I'm ba-aack!" Jacques said in a sing-song voice. We pulled away and I think I heard Kendall say something really bad under his breath. I couldn't help but smile. He looked really frustrated but quickly put on a smile for Jacques. " Are you ready to order?" He asked taking out a notebook. Kendall looked at me and I nodded. He turned back to Jacques.

" Yes we are Jacques." He said and Jacques took our orders.

When we had gotten our food we began to eat and talk. It was really nice. Kendall told me more about his family and then asked me about mine.

" Well you know about my dad-" I said and he nodded. "-my mom is currently dating some new guy. I haven't met him but I guess as long as she's happy I'm happy." I told him and he seemed to be thinking about something. I had to wave my hand in front of him to get him to wake up. " Hello? Earth to Kendall? I think we have a communication problem." I said and he woke. " Am I boring you?" I asked him and he quickly shook his head.

" No! No. It's just that I was thinking about something." I raised an eyebrow.

" Oh Yeah? What?" I asked him and he gave me his trademark smile.

" If we finish up here soon we can probably make it to that club we were talking about." He said taking a sip from his drink. I smiled and nodded looking at his plate. He had half of his food left.

" Don't you like chicken?" I asked him and he looked at his plate.

" Yeah but when I saw your fish I kind of changed my mind." He said shrugging. I picked up my plate.

" Here. You can have it if you want to. I'll just take your chicken." I said and he chuckled as we traded plates. " Oh My Gosh. This is amazing." I said and looked at him. He had his mouth full with fish and sort of smiled at me blushing a little. I laughed so hard and when he managed to swallow he laughed too.

" The fish is really good." He said and I just laughed at him.

" I could see that." I said and he gave me a look. " What?" I asked and he just smiled.

" Nothing. I just can't believe we're doing this." He said and I looked at him.

" What? Trading food?" He chuckled and shook his head.

" No. Dating. You know _us._" I looked at him from under my lashes.

" Any regrets?" I asked him and he took my hand in his.

" Absolutely not." He said and we began to lean in again.

" I see you are done with the food." Jacques exclaimed happily and we just smiled pulling away. If Jacques would keep interrupting us when we were about to kiss, I might do something that I would regret. Jacques looked at our plates.

" Didn't Mr Knight order the chicken?" He asked confused and I quickly nodded.

" Yes and it was delicious." Kendall laughed while Jacques just looked confused.

" Well do you want anything else or should I-"

" We're done." Kendall said looking at me and I nodded. Jacques brought up the tab and Kendall wouldn't let me see the price and paid for it. Jacques looked at him smiling when he got paid and Kendall stood up walking to my side.

" Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded taking his hand and then he led me out of the restaurant but stopped abruptly. He pulled me behind himself and startled me.

" Kendall what's going on?" I asked him trying to peek over his shoulder but that was impossible since he had to be so long.

" Paparazzi." He said and slowly backed away, with me still behind his back. He spotted Jacques and quickly called him over. " Is there some other door we could use?" He asked politely and Jacques nodded.

" Of course! Use the back door!" He said as if he was on a mission again. We looked at him strangely and he straightened out his shirt and cleared his throat showing us the way.

As soon as we got to our car, making sure none of the paparazzi caught us Kendall drove off. We looked at each other and began to laugh.

" This is the craziest birthday ever." I told him and he nodded.

" Well it's not over yet. We still have that club to go to." He told me and I nodded. I had never really been a big fan of clubbing but Nicole was and she always knew how to make me change my mind. Right now Kendall had also learned how to do that. I smiled to myself. " What are you smiling about?" He asked my chuckling slightly.

" Well I was thinking about how much fun we're having." I admitted and he nodded.

" We're here." He said and parked the car. We got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the club. Kendall just flashed a smile at the guard who nodded letting us in.

" Did he know we where coming?" I asked Kendall who just nodded leading me inside.

As we entered the club there where flashing lights everywhere. The club was darkened and had a big dance floor in the middle and a balcony looking place around the entire thing. I realized that it must be the V.I.P section. Kendall led me towards the upper part of the club.

" V.I.P?" I asked him and he nodded.

" Only the best for my..." He trailed off and I realized that even I didn't know what we where. We would probably have to talk about that some time soon. After we got into the V.I.P section Kendall got us something to drink. I waited patiently for him and then some guy came up to me.

" Hey there sweeetcheeks." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. " What are you doing here all alone?" I just glared at him.

" Oh I'm not alone." I said and he offered me his hand.

" I'm Jonathan." He said and I just looked at his hand.

" Juliet." I said simply, looking around for Kendall. " I'm here with a _date _so if you could just-"

" Woah woah wait!" He said motioning around us. " I don't see anyone here that is with you right now except for me, so how about the two of us have some fun together?" He asked me and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me up from my chair.

" Let go off her." I heard a familiar voice and saw Kendall approaching us. Jonathan just smirked.

" Sorry. She was flirting with me and I thought she was alone." He lied and I saw hurt flash in Kendall's eyes. Jonathan walked away leaving me and Kendall in silence.

" I didn't flirt with him Kendall." I said and he smiled at me.

" I know." He chuckled at my shocked expression and I smacked him.

" Why did you act as if you where hurt then?" I asked him and he chuckled again.

" Fun I guess. Besides I know you would never go out with a doofus like that." He said handed me the drink. I put it down on the table and crossed my arms at him. " Okay. I'm sorry for making you believe that I was hurt." He said and I smiled in satisfaction. " Now can we please dance?" He asked me and I nodded as he grabbed my hand and we headed out on the dance floor.

Kendall twirled me around as we got out on the dance floor. He pulled me close to him and I put my hand on his chest as he out his around my waist holding me close. The funny thing was that people around us where dancing like crazy and it was a fast song but the two of us danced slowly just looking into each others eyes. He put his forehead to mine as we began to get lost. His olive green eyes where bright and there was something that made them look mysterious, like he was hiding something. I smiled at him as he got even closer. The song switched and surprisingly something else began to play- something slow.

" _This is for all you couples out there..._" The DJ said and I bit my lip. Kendall and I weren't exactly a couple but we certainly were something.

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you? _

I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck and he smiled at me as we slowly danced along to the rhythm.

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now _

I smiled as Kendall twirled me around again and and then drew me in to him. I looked into his eyes and they seemed to be shining like a thousand stars.

_**( Kendall's Point of View)**_

She was beaming in the lights as we slowly danced. This song really fit us but I was a little confused. Juliet and I have some sort of connection. It's different. It's special. It made me feel like I never wanted to leave her, _ever._

_Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realized what I just realized  
Missed out each other, now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize  
Realize _

As the song faded we began to lean in. My eyes closed as I could feel her lips close to mine, but then Lady Gaga had to ruin everything by blasting out her song! We pulled away and I couldn't help but blush slightly. Luckily for me the lights in the club made my blush impossible to see. I cleared my throat.

" Do you want to go home?" I asked. " It's pretty late. Maybe we can just hang out at my place." I suggested and Juliet smiled.

" I would like that very much."

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? =) I hope you liked it!_**

**_Reviews? =)_**

**_xoxo _**

**_Spicy_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! I know it's been a long, LONG time since I last updated anything on my BTR stories, but I really hope you guys aren't mad at me. I just have ONE more week left of school and then I'll just be writing on BTR. And Vampire diaries... And, well, lately Pirates of the Caribbean too but you get the point. I'll be writing my butt off to finish all of my stories before I start on any new ones! :D I promise!_**

**_But for now, just bear with me and please review this chapter =) Thank you sooooooo much! ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I jut own the girls ;)_**

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

Kendall pulled up the car and took out the key. He turned to me and smiled and then opened the door and walked around the car to open my door. I smiled at him gratefully as he took my hand in his and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were pressed against each other and he was smiling at me.

"You cold?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Then why do you have goosebumps?" He chuckled and I just smiled at him.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little cold." I admitted and he pulled of his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Come on, I have to show you something. But we have to stay quiet, the others are probably asleep." He told me and I nodded. He was hiding something I just knew it. As he led me to their backyard and the pool, my thoughts were confirmed.

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

Juliet opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't help but smile. She turned and stared at me shocked.

"You did this?" She asked surprised and I nodded. "For me?" She asked happily and I nodded again. She smiled at me and jumped up and down and put her hands around my neck while my hands flew to her waist. "Oh my Gosh this is the best birthday ever!" She said excited and pulled me down, kissing me on the lips. I was shocked at first but responded almost immediately but she pulled away far too soon. She looked at me embarrassed.

"I'm so so sorry." She said blushing and I cupped her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I said and pulled her back to me again and kissed her softly. We both pulled away smiling. "And I can't really take credit for all of this. The others helped me." I told her and she nodded, still smiling widely at me. I took a look at the place. The guys and I had really made this work. We had put up candles around the pool and a two seat lounger with blankets so that we wouldn't get cold. I didn't know the guys had continued to work after I left. They had put roses and lilies everywhere and the smell seemed to fill the entire backyard. The pool lights were on and the water seemed to somehow sparkle in the moonlight too.

We walked over to the lounger and sat down together. I pulled a blanket over our legs and Juliet put her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time. The silence spoke for itself. We were enjoying it together. The only thing we could hear were the crickets chirping and our breathing. I slowly began to play with her hair and she turned her head towards me. We were laying there, in each others arms and just looking at each other. She blinked once and began to lean in and I couldn't help but do so too. Our lips met once again in pure bliss and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. We continued like that for a few minutes then we began to talk. The only thing we were avoiding was talking about _us, _as in _together. _I was just about to ask her when she yawned.

"Am I boring you?" I asked, much like she had done at dinner and she laughed.

"No, not at all. I would love to stay up with you all night but I'm kind of tired." She admitted shyly and I smiled at her.

"Well then maybe we should go to bed. Should we say that our date is officially over now?" I asked and she nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I wish it wouldn't have to end but I really am tired." She said and I nodded.

"I understand completely. Do you want me to walk you to your house or-"

"Actually I was wondering if you guys would mind if I slept on your couch tonight?" She pointed towards her house where the lights were still on in a room. "That's Nicole's room. If I get home now she'll never let me sleep. She'll ask of all the details and-"

"It's okay. Of course you can crash here tonight." I said a little too quickly. "In fact you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." I told her, trying to be a gentlemen. She took my hand and looked at me seriously.

"I could never take your bed from you." I could tell she was dead serious about it.

"Well," I gave her an innocent look. "I guess we could always share it?" Her eyes went wide in less then a second.

"Uhm. I don't know-"

"We've done it before, remember?" I was talking about the night she had nightmares and I woke her up. "We are both mature enough, aren't we? We can keep our hands off of each other." I said as if it wasn't a big deal. She began to smile slightly.

"Well I certainly can but I don't know about you Knight." She joked and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Of course I can, if you stay on your side of the bed Andersen." She just laughed as we stood up. I looked up and down at her. "You'll need something to sleep in. I think I might have a t-shirt that would fit you-" She gave me a look. "-it's an oversize t-shirt." I said quickly. "It'll fit you like a dress or something. Trust me it'll cover up-" She put a hand over my mouth.

"I get it Kendall. I was just kidding anyway." She said and removed her hand. I noticed that she was staring at me- well my lips at least. I slowly cupped her cheeks and lent in. She closed her eyes and we met halfway. The kiss was slow and sweet. It was the best kiss of my life. Cheesy, I know, but it was. We pulled away and embraced each other. I was still confused. Were we together or not? I suddenly got an idea that would make it all clear. But it would have to wait for tomorrow because right now, we both needed sleep.

We slowly walked upstairs to my room, making sure not to wake the others. Juliet sat down on my bed and waited for me to give her the shirt. I quickly found it and she walked into the bathroom to change. I myself, changed quickly before she exited. I turned around to look at her and my breath caught in my throat. The shirt might have been a little shorter then I thought. It covered her, but it didn't go lower then her upper thigh. She bit her lip and pulled out her hair from under it.

"I hope your still okay with this." She said in a low voice and I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow you still have to face the wrath of Nicole." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah." She walked over to my bed and looked at it. "Which side do you sleep on?" she asked me and I pointed to the left one. "Do you mind if I ask why you sleep on the left side? When you were at my house you slept on the right." She pointed out and I nodded.

"Well, I guess it's just that I noticed that if I'm closer to the balcony I can hear if you have a nightmare and that way I would be able to climb over and wake you." I said embarrassed. She smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done to me." She said and kissed my cheek. "But you can sleep on the right if that is what you really want." She also said. I smiled at her and nodded and then we laid down. She was turned towards me and we were looking into each others eyes as we slowly drifted off to sleep, not thinking about Nicole's wrath or what news the morning might bring us.

* * *

**_A/N: So whattya think? I actually wrote this chapter a long, long time ago but I just didn't want to post it until I finished Summer Trouble =) And now that is done, and the only BTR story I'll be writing on is this one ;) The Girls Next Door is back on track and so am I =)_**

**_So please review and have an amazing day/night wherever in the world you live! ;)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hey guys :D It has been ten days since I updated the last chapter and I have to say that I am really happy that I got some reviews =) So now I just need to tell you that I actually wrote this chapter like half a year ago or so and I actually didn't even remember in what direction I was going for with this but I think I've figured it out now and I want you NOT to be mad at me for the way this chapter ends. I don't want Kendall and Juliet just to end up together too "simply" if you know what I mean. I do however know that I want them together in the end... Or do I? ;) You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing I guess ^^ And now, enjoy chapter 18 of TGND!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own the girls and Nicole's brother and any other OC that may or may not come into/be mentioned in this story!**_

* * *

_**(Juliet's Point of View)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around in the room. Where was I? Then I remembered and smiled to myself. I turned my head and as I suspected I was met by olive green eyes.

"Good Morning." Kendall said and smiled at me. He was playing with my hair as I smiled back at him.

"Good Morning." I agreed. He had one of his strong arms around my waist and the other was holding up his head now. He kissed my neck and I shuddered.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Never slept better."

"Good." Then we got quiet. The only thing that we heard was our heartbeats that were in harmony and our breaths that melted together. "Juliet." Kendall suddenly said. "What are we?" I felt something grow in my throat. I didn't know the answer to that question. I really didn't.

"I don't know Kendall." I said trying to keep my voice normal. Last night had been wonderful. We had kissed a couple of times but it wasn't like we got carried away or anything.

"Do you want us to be something?" He asked me and I turned around in the bed so that I could face him.

"Maybe." I admitted. "Do you?" I asked biting my lip. He sighed deeply.

"I'm just a little worried." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you be worried?" I asked, slightly confused. He shifted slightly.

"You know that we are famous-" He began and I stopped him.

"What does that have to do with us?" His eyes met mine and I could tell he was thinking something through. He stayed quiet for a while but then answered with the word I hadn't expected.

"Paparazzi."

"Are you quoting Lady Gaga now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I mean they are the problem. They will twist up everything if we get together. They'll ruin it. Trust me I know. I have been in some relationships that ended because the girl couldn't handle the pressure."

"I'm good at pressure." I said and then covered my mouth. I had basically told him that I wanted us to be together now. He smiled slightly.

"I know you can, but I don't know about me." He admitted. "They will begin to spread false rumors and suddenly you'll end up a six-toed, pregnant girl with daddy issues." My heart hurt at that sentence and he quickly realized his mistake. "Oh I'm sorry Julie. I didn't mean that, it just-"

"-slipped out right?" I said, the hurt evident in my voice. "It's alright. I guess there is just no chance that we could be together, no matter how much we both want it." I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. I heard him walk closer to me and I could feel the warmth of his body behind me.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but lean back and put my hands over his.

"It's alright. You're right. The paparazzi would be too much." He turned me around and cupped my cheeks.

"If you can handle it, then it wont be a problem..." He trailed of looking at my lips. I just blinked and began to lean in.

"Kendall I just don't-" A piercing scream was heard from downstairs.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Nicole's voice rang out and Kendall and I looked at each other and quickly ran downstairs.

_**(Nicole's Point of View)**_

James slowly put his arm around me.

"Where is _who _exactly Nic?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think he is." Carlos pointed out. "In fact, none of us know why you come here in the morning, screaming your head off trying to find someone." I just stared blankly at him.

"Juliet." I stated and Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What about her?" I groaned.

"She's missing! Kendall must have kidnapped her or something!" They all chuckled.

"I'm not kidnapped Nic." I heard a voice behind me and I quickly turned around. I saw Juliet staring at me like I had gone crazy and I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? When did you come here last night? What the heck is going on in he-" I stopped my rant and looked down at her clothes. I raised an eyebrow at Kendall who was standing behind her now. They had both come down from upstairs. "What are you wearing?" I suddenly felt slightly amused. Juliet looked down and blushed. She was wearing Kendall's shirt. How did I know it was Kendall's? I just did. Probably because Kendall's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I fell asleep here and Kendall was nice and let me sleep in this shirt." Juliet said and bit her lower lip.

"Oh." was all I could say. I turned around to face James. "Why did you let me come here and scream my head off for her if you knew she was here?" I whisper/yelled so that everyone could hear me. James smirked and looked at Kendall crossing his arms.

"Because I didn't know she was here." I felt like I had to hold back a laugh as Carlos and Logan also crossed their arms.

"Neither did we." They said at the same time. Juliet and Kendall were officially busted. Kendall tried to cover it up again but stopped when he realized he was making it worse.

"So? What happened?" I asked them and Juliet sighed.

"Kendall and I have decided to be just friends." I choked and everyone dropped their jaws. I saw something flash in Kendall's face. Something deep. Something that Juliet as well was showing but trying to hide. They wanted to be together, but they couldn't, I realized.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked them before I could stop myself. Juliet nodded sadly but Kendall didn't move. Then he turned to her.

"Juliet I need to talk to you." He said. She looked at us then at him.

"Kendall, not now. Please. Don't make this harder than it already is." She said on the verge of tears.

"You don't understand. I _need _to tell you-" He said and took her hand. She pulled it away.

"I can't." She said. "I'll just go and change. I'll be right back down Nic and then we'll go home." She told me and I nodded slowly. With one last glance at Kendall she left. Kendall looked broken. His heart was shattered.

"Okay I've had enough of this." I said and walked up to him, grabbing him by the shirt. "Listen up Knight," I began. "Juliet and you belong together. All you have to do is prove it to her. Serenade her, give her flowers, do whatever you want just prove your love for her and she'll be yours. Juliet has been through a lot in the last few years and if you hurt her I'll make sure you'll pay." Kendall looked at me with wide eyes. Probably because I was slightly shorter than him and still was able to look intimidating.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked and swallowed.

"Do you want kids?" He nodded. "Then you better do as I say or I'll make sure you never get any." Kendall swallowed again.

"It's not that simple."

"But it is." I replied. James grabbed my shoulder.

"Let go of him Nic. If he wants to screw up the best possible thing that ever happened in his life since Jo and he broke up, let him." I turned around and looked at him. Was he serious? James didn't look at me anymore. He was glaring at Kendall. "You can't deny it can you?" He told his friend.

"No I can't." Kendall said just as Juliet walked down the stairs. Kendall didn't speak, he just walked towards the stairs and walked up. Both he and Juliet stopped in the middle to look at each other. Their eyes met and suddenly Juliet looked away. Kendall sighed deeply and went upstairs and locked himself in his room. Juliet walked down and stared at the rest of us.

"Hey." Her eyes traveled to Kendall and then away from him and to me. "Let's go home Nic." She said a little sadly. When she passed Kendall she stopped and smiled at him, although we could all see the tears in her eyes. "Bye." She whispered, sounding heartbroken. I ran up to James and kissed his cheek quickly before whispering something in his ear.

"Don't let him screw it up." and then I ran after Juliet, hoping that I somehow would make up a plan to get her and Kendall together.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so whatcha think? ;) Did you like it at all? I remember that someone (sorry I don't remember who exactly) mentioned in a review that he/she would like more of the other girls' PoV and I have decided that I will write more about the others too because eventhough the story is mainly about Juliet and Kendall, the other girls too have had a tough life or they have been there with Juliet through everything she's been through. So yes. I WILL write more in the others Point of Views and not just Juliet's and Kendall's =)_**

**_It might take some time though for me to update the stories because I still have like three other active stories and I haven't updated them in a while, so I kind of need to update those as well =) If you like The Vampire Diaries or the Pirates of the Caribbean movies you should check them out as well =) Just a tip ;)_**

**_I think that was everything I had to say =) Or wait! Just one last thing: Those of you who don't follow me on twitter or don't have twitter, the reason I haven't been updating is because my computer broke and my Internet didn't work at all. But my dad practically ran into the house with a box one day and there I had a whole new computer! :D God I love my dad ^^ Hahaha xD And one more thing, I have been thinking about maybe getting Tumblr so that it'll be easier for you guys to keep track of everything, like when I'm updating and so on. what do you think? =)_**

**_NOW I really am done ^^ So have a great day and please review!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.S. I'll update My Best Friend too as soon as I write a _**hopefully **_shorter A/N ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: O.M.G. I am soooooo sorry for now updating in such a long time! I really really am! The thing is that I've had a lot of things going on with my own life that I haven't really had time to focus on Kendall or any of the other guys =( Sorry again! I really hope this shortish chapter will make up for the waiting. I'll try to write more as soon as I can and I'll even go check on the other stories so I can write some on them.**_

_**So without making you wait any longer, here is the chapter! =)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I put in some Hailey PoV in this one ;) And there will be lots of other girl and boy Pov's in the future too :)**_

* * *

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

My heart was sinking all the way down to my feet. I felt as if I couldn't breathe properly after Juliet had left. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just man up and tell her how I felt about her? How was I supposed to be just friends with her? I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch. I could feel James, Carlos and Logan watching me intently as I put my hands on my head.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "I should have just told her that I care more about her than everyone else." Logan walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll help you fix this Kendall. It's okay. She just needs some time and then she'll come back to you." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I screwed up. This can't be fixed... No matter how hard I try."

"Stop being so negative!" Carlos exclaimed suddenly. "You can't win if you never try! Sure, the risk of loosing Juliet forever is bigger but the chance that you'll convince her is still there! You just need to try! I mean, look at James! I thought he would be the one single 'til the end of time but here he is, with a lovely girlfriend and I bet they'll stay together forever considering how they look at each other!" I stared at him with wide eyes and Logan seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and agreeing with him. I turned to James.

"You still haven't said anything." I stated and he shrugged.

"I can figure out anything to say..." He said trailing off but then waking out of his thoughts. "Look man, no matter what happens between you and Juliet, you should know that we'll always be there to support you. I think we all get where you and Juliet are coming from with this. We all kind of got into our relationship almost a little too quickly, so maybe we should all just take a small step back and think for a second." He said and we all looked at him strangely. I looked at Logan and he shrugged.

"I got nothing." He said, shocked at how James and Carlos suddenly had become the brightest in the bunch. I looked back at James.

"Well, you're right." I looked at Carlos. "Both of you. I need to stop being negative and just apologize to Juliet for acting the way I have. I have been giving her mixed signals and she is probably even more confused than I am." I told them and stood up from the couch. "I am going to my room now." I said and pointed to the stairs.

"You're just going to write to that J-girl, aren't you?" Logan said accusingly. I offered them a small smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way guys, but I think J might know more about being a girl than you three and she might give me a woman's look on the situation. She could help." I said and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"J..." He mumbled and then picked up his phone. "I think I have to do something..." I mumbled again and began texting. He walked off towards his room while still mumbling to himself. I looked at James and Carlos who shrugged.

"Well, I am going to my room to play some video games." Carlos stated. "Anyone else?" He asked and James raised his hand.

"Oh, oh, oh! I do!" He said happily and the two of them ran off. I shook my head and walked upstairs again. I glanced at the balcony door and looked over at Juliet's house. My heart began beating faster when I saw how she had pulled the curtains out. It was pretty obvious that she was upset. I shook my head and pulled out my own curtains. I walked over to my door and locked it, just to make sure no one disturbed me and then I walked over to my computer. I sat down at the desk and logged in. I didn't have any new messages so I just began writing a new one to J.

**Dear J,**

**I don't even know where to begin. So much has happened since I last wrote to you. I'm sorry for that. Not writing I mean. It's just that a lot has been going on and I didn't find the time to write to you. For example, (I think) I got together with the girl of my dreams, but then lost her because of some stupid thing. It has just been a few hours since we broke up and I don't really know what to feel, think or do. I just want to have her close to me and tell her I love her. My friends don't understand. They all have their girlfriends and are happy but I have had multiple failed dating attempts until I actually met this girl. I don't really understand why we broke up in the first place but I believe it has to do with everyone else. Not our friends, but the world. It feels as if it's me and her against the world. Like we really belong together, but the world around us doesn't want us together. Almost like Romeo and Juliet.**

I sighed and looked at the page in front of me. It felt wrong to actually write Juliet's name, but of course J wouldn't understand that it was her _real _name. I mean, I was pretty discreet. I hope.

**I really wish I could just sit down and talk to you. I wish we could meet. Maybe then I would have someone who actually listens to me and manages to give somewhat good advice. You really know what to do in situations like this. I really hope you'll respond quickly because I need to fix this. I need to somehow tell her that I don't care about anyone else or what they think. When I am with her it feels as if the rest of the world just melts away and leaves us standing alone and I love that. It feels almost as if nothing even matters, just as long as we are together. Cheesy? Maybe. True? Completely.**

**Please answer as soon as you can...**

**Hugs,**

**K.**

I read through it about three times before finally clicking the send-button. I sighed again and buried my head in my hands. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. I don't even know how it happened, but after just a few minutes, I had fallen asleep... Must have been because of everything that had happened so far today...

_**(Hailey's Point of View)**_

Ever since Nicole and Juliet got back from the boys' house, they have been talking frantically about what had happened. Actually, _Nic _was the one who was talking while Jules just stayed quiet and listened. Emily was listening with a strand of her hair wrapped around her finger and asked questions every now and then.

"So you spent the night with Kendall after your 'Oh so romantic' date?" Emily asked looking at Juliet who just blushed. She nodded curtly and Emily grinned at her.

"She swears that nothing happened and that they only slept!" Nicole said quickly.

"I can totally see it in front of me. Juliet and Kendall in the same bed, just sleeping by each others sides peacefully. So sweet." Emily said. Nicole nodded and looked at Juliet.

"But of course, she and Kendall had to break up. Why was that again?" She asked Juliet who just stayed quiet. She facepalmed herself. "Oh right, I forgot. It's because you two think that the fact that Kendall is famous might get the paparazzi to make up things about you and him and your relationship together." She said in a obvious tone, making sure to make everyone understand how farfetched she thought their idea was. I have to say, I did agree with her.

"Nic, just calm down please. Juliet and Kendall will probably talk this out next time they meet." I told her just as my pocket vibrated. I picked up my phone and looked at it. I had a new text-message.

_From: Logan_

"_Hey Hails! Wanna grab some coffee? ;) Need 2 talk 2 U about something..."_

I frowned to myself. He wanted to get coffee now? Two of our friends had basically broken up (although they were never technically together), shouldn't we be supporting them through this?

_**From: Me!**_

"_**Don't U think we should b supporting Kendall 'n' Jules? They just broke up Logan!" **_

I sent it to him and looked at Nicole who was now sitting next to Juliet.

"I'm sorry Nicole!" Juliet exclaimed angrily. "I'm so sorry that I ruined your perfect bubble of happiness! I'm sorry that I broke up this little idea you had about the four of us having boyfriends at the same time who were also best friends! But my worries are real and so are Kendall's! We can't go around as if everything in this world is perfect when we know it isn't!" Her face was flushed and she had tears in her eyes. She suddenly looked miserable and ashamed of what she had just said to her best friend. Nicole was quiet and stared down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Jules... I thought- I-" She didn't seem to know what to say. "I'm sorry..." She said again and I saw a tiny tear roll down her face. Juliet's face softened and she walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"No Nic. _I'm _sorry. For saying what I just said. But I do believe that Kendall and I are the only ones who have the right to decide anything about our relationship." Emily bit her lip and walked up to them and embraced them both.

I joined them soon enough myself.

A few minutes later, after we all calmed down and Juliet decided to go to the kitchen and bake something, I picked up my cell-phone and looked at the new text-message from Logan.

_From: Logan_

"_It has 2 do with them. We need 2 talk. NOW."_

I frowned but looked at Emily and Nicole. They were both walking toward the kitchen to join Juliet and I had a feeling why, but at the moment I couldn't deal with that.

"Hey guys?" I called, still looking at the message I had received. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours." I said and while running out of the house I heard a faint "Okay." behind me.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. Maybe I'll get inspired and write more faster =) I just have a physics-test on Monday, but who cares anyway? ^^ Hahaha!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	20. Chapter 20 READ AN

_**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**_

_**Hey guys... I know it's been a really, really long time since I updated my BTR stories but believe me when I tell you I have a really good reason. Some of you have already heard it through my twitter but for those fo you who don't follow me, I have decided to explain it all right here.**_

_**In November last year my mom passed away after struggling with cancer for almost a year. I couldn't write that much because I wanted to spend time with her on the hospital and I know I kept telling you that, but I never really explained what it was. After she passed away I was left with my dad and my two younger brothers, the oldest is 12 and the youngest 8. Everyday we struggle together to get through every day but sometimes I just fall into that "stage" when I can't do anything because it reminds me too much of my mom. I can barely breathe when it happens and I am still in some kind of chock because I can't believe it actually did happen. She was doing so well the days before she died and then one night it just turned around. I was with her before she died, but she was in a coma. I left the hospital just to get changed because it was cold, but couldn't go back there because I had to stay with my brothers, who knew nothing of her state. No one called to update me but later that night when they all came home, I just knew what had happened. I asked them "Is it over?" My uncle looked at me and asked me "Is what over?". I shook my head at him but couldn't get the words out. "Has she..." All he did was nod.**_

_**I am sharing this with you because I hope you can understand what I am going through at the moment. That is why I wont be able to update as quickly as before because I also have school and my family to deal with. Whenever I find time though, I'll try to write.**_

_**Follow me on my twitter (DonikaMorina) so that you can get daily updates on what I am to and get to know when I'm writing or when I've posted a new chapter of something faster.**_

_**By the way, I've been doing slightly better, that is why I'm updating.**_

_**My mom was always, and is still a great inspiration for me. May she Rest In Peace.**_

_**Now, I hope you enjoy this (short-ish) chapter!**_

* * *

_**(Hailey's Point of View)**_

I walked towards the coffee shop where Logan had told me to meet him. I wasn't expecting him to be there yet, so I was pretty surprised to find him sitting there at our usual table.

"Hey." I said, and sat down next to him. He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek, sending butterflies flying inside of my stomach.

"Hey." he said back. We stayed quiet for a moment, until the waitress showed up to get our orders. I couldn't help but notice how she kept looking at Logan in a flirtatious way and instead of butterflies, I began feeling knifes in my heart. Before we began our relationship, I knew he had millions of fans out there who would just wait for an opportunity like this to flirt with him, but I never actually expected it to happen when I was around. I watched as he told her some lame joke, that she faked laughing at just to get his attention. The way she put her hand on his shoulder and commented on his choice of coffee and how it seemed to linger there for just a moment longer than it should have...

"Hails? Hailey?" Logan's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up and seeing the girl staring at me.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked me sweetly. I bit my lip and looked at Logan.

"Just a glass of water. I'll be leaving soon anyway." I said and she left. Logan looked at me curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly, putting his hand on top of mine. I pulled my hand back and he looked down at his own before smiling slightly. "Oh, now I get it." he said and chuckled.

"No you don't!" I told him. "If you did, then you wouldn't be chuckling!" He began laughing. It took me a while to realize that he wasn't crazy. He looked up at me and looked me in the eyes.

"Hailey," he said. "do you really believe that I would leave you, just because a fan is flirting with me?" he asked, and at that moment I realized how stupid I must seem. I hated being laughed at or being wrong, but I couldn't help but laugh at myself for how wrong I was in this moment. Logan wasn't the type who just dated someone and dumped them for the prettier girl. He was the kind of guy who kept a relationship going for as long as it could live and he would never do anything to hurt me.

"Okay, so I was a little silly there. Let's act as if that never happened and you can just tell me why we're here?" Logan's smile faded slightly.

"It's about Juliet and Kendall... I need to ask you something about something that I really can't talk about because someone forbade me to ever speak of it outside someone's friendship zone." He said quickly and it took me a second to figure out what exactly he was saying.

"So you need to ask me something about something that Kendall told you never to mention to anyone that isn't you, Carlos or James?" I asked to clarify and he gave me a barely noticeable nod.

"Has anyone of you girls ever...gotten any...letters?" he asked slowly, nervously shifting in his seat. I tilted my head sideways.

"Loads of times...Why? We get them all the time." I said, not quite sure what he was implying. He let out a groan and shook his head.

"No I mean like...letters letters. Like from someone you don't know. Someone you got to know by...accident?" I stared at him. How was it possible...if not- Oh my God! My mouth dropped and I stared at Logan. By my expression he could tell I had finally understood what he was trying to tell me.

"It can't be!" I exclaimed. "It would probably be the most-"

"-freakish coincidence ever?" he suggested and I nodded.

"Maybe we're wrong! Maybe I misunderstood you!" I was in such shock that I didn't even know what I was doing.

"But it makes sense doesn't it?" Logan asked. "That's why they seemed so familiar to each other. That's why they bonded so fast!" We stayed quiet for a moment, as if to contemplate what we might have figured out.

"We might be wrong though. We have to be entirely sure before we tell them what we think, or even begin to imply something on that matter." I told him and he nodded.

"I agree completely." he told me. "I'll keep an eye on him and you'll keep an eye on her. Should we fill the others in?" I shook my head.

"No. Nicole can't keep a secret and Emily is pretty bad under pressure which is kind of ironic considering that she is a swimmer." Logan chuckled.

"I have been thinking of this possibility for so long and I haven't been able to tell anyone until now. I'm glad you're so smart." he told me and I could feel myself heating up.

"Well, I'm glad you told me because I've been thinking about it too lately..." I trailed off and looked at my glass of water. "So what do we do now?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"How about we get you that hot chocolate with whipped cream that you've been dying to get since the waitress brought you that glass of water?" he suggested and I grinned at him.

"You know me so well." I laughed and he smiled even wider and laughed with me.

"Oh God I love you..." he said trailing off. I froze.

"Wait what?" I asked and his smile faded.

"No wait! I mean- uh...no!" he fumbled with his words, in pure shock that he had even said those words to me. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Less than a second later he kissed me back until I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you too." I told him, just as the waitress brought me my hot chocolate that she had heard him suggest for me. For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at his still flabbergasted face as he watched me drink my chocolate in peace.

_Two days later..._

_**(James Point of View)**_

For once in a long, long time I was just chilling on the couch, watching my favorite TV show, eating some popcorn. It had been a pretty calm day. Logan and Hailey were out together again and Carlos had decided to take Kendall to the movies to cheer him up a little after his official break up with his unofficial girlfriend. I had decided to stay home so that Nicole could come over in the afternoon so we could spend some time together. Just as the drama on the show got good someone burst through the door, letting out a frustrated groan.

"I can not do this anymore!" Nicole exclaimed. I sat up straight and looked at her bewildered face. Even though I might not be the brightest in the bunch, I could tell when something was wrong with my girlfriend.

"What happened?" I asked her and she sat down next to me and leaned against my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her.

"She's baking! She is freaking baking all the time!" she exclaimed and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Juliet!"

"Oh..." I thought about what to say next, but apparently I said the wrong thing. "Why is that so bad? I loved those cupcakes she brought us when we moved to this place." Nicole looked up at me.

"Because that is what she does James." she explained. "Whenever she's upset, she bakes, just to hide it. She's made over two hundred cupcakes and thirty pies in the last two days! Do you know how much money she's spent on flour, sugar, milk-"

"Okay I get it." I interrupted before she began rambling. "Why don't you call her mom or something? Ask her to talk to her or whatever?" Nicole shook her head.

"Juliet doesn't want her mom to know about anything that has been going on. Her mom has her own problems..."

"Well how about her dad?" Nicole froze.

"Right, I forgot you don't know..." she whispered. "Do you remember Juliet's song? The one she sang in front of Kendall in his room when we listened to her in secret?" I shrugged.

"I never actually heard any of the lyrics. I just know I liked the melody. Besides, you were crying so I was a little preoccupied checking if you were all right." She smiled at me weakly.

"Well maybe it's better if you know what happened..." she said, but I could tell something was wrong. Why was she so quiet all of the sudden? Could whatever happened to Juliet be _that_ bad? She looked up at me and then looked away. She was hesitating. However, after a few seconds of silence, she proceeded to tell me what had happened, almost two years ago...

* * *

_**So what did you think? Reviews?**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**xo**_

_**Spicy**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey! So guys, I'm really sorry for not updating but my teachers have been giving me a lot of homework and I have a lot of tests coming up soon. However, I managed to write this short-short chapter in less than an hour just so you wont give up on me! ! am also kind of busy working on another version of "Summer Love" with my own characters and new settings and things. It's hopefully going to be a book when it's finished and I might actually try to get it published ;) Would you buy it? hehehe, no pressure though ;) It'll take a lot of work until it's finished...**_

_**Anyway, so this chapter is short but I wanted to make Nicole tell Juliet's story. It's a shorter version of it but if you want me to I might write a whole complex chapter with Juliet finally telling Kendall and then there will be flashbacks and emotions and EVERYTHING! But just if you ask me nicely ;) **_

_**So, short chapter. If you review though, I might try to update sooner next time. Oh and I am trying to speed things up a bit with this story. I want to keep writing on My Best Friend too you know ;) I'll try to post a few shorter chapters with the others figuring out the whole J/K thing and then we'll have some really (hopefully) good Kendall and Juliet chapters in the end. **_

_**Now, if you've read this, you are probably hoping that I'll finish up so I'll just say ENJOY & Review!**_

* * *

_**Nicole's Point of View**_

I didn't really know what to expect. I had never thought that my conversation with James would take this turn... I finally decided to let him in on what had happened- what Juliet had confided in us. She had never actually forbidden us to talk about it, it had just been a thing that was written between the lines. I looked away for a second, not really knowing where to begin... James took my hand.

"It's okay." he said, "You know you can trust me." I turned back to look at him.

"I know that, but I just want Juliet to know that she can trust _me_." I told him. "I have never told her story to anyone before. I always kept it a secret..."

"You're making me worried here Nicole." James said and I just shook my head.

"You shouldn't be... It's just..._difficult_." I looked at him once again before beginning the story. "It all happened approximately two years ago. Juliet, her mom and her dad were supposed to be spending a couple of weeks together. Her mom always worked and her dad was always away since he was a marine in the U.S Navy." James looked at me, something was going on in his mind but I couldn't tell what so I just continued. "The thing was that Juliet loved spending time with her dad. They didn't have a normal parent-child relationship because they were more like best friends. Anyway, one day, they were driving towards a store and they were laughing and talking and everything, when Juliet asked him when he was leaving again... She hadn't seen him in over six months and she was always so upset when he left, which I completely understand. However, he told her not to worry about that until it's time and but she was kind of persistent..." I took a deep breath. "A few seconds later, they were in an accident. Another car drove straight into them. They were both unconscious for a while, but Juliet woke up after a while. She looked to her left and saw her dad bleeding pretty badly. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't breathe because the airbag had knocked the air out of her lungs. She saw lights from other cars in front of her and suddenly an unknown man opened the door. He helped her out and checked on her before going to check on her dad. Apparently the man was a doctor or something and people had already called 911. She watched as the doctor tried to keep her dad alive..." I trailed off. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Her dad...he...?" James didn't have to continue. I nodded and he let out a small breath... "Did...Juliet...?"

"They got to the hospital and she watched as they tried to save him, but it was too late. She saw the whole thing..." James nodded curtly and pinched the brig of his nose while closing his eyes for a moment in deep thoughts.

"Did Jules by any chance...call someone?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him curiously. There was no way he could know about _that_ part of the story...unless...

"Are you...K?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I'm okay I guess, but what does that have to do with-"

"No I mean are you the person she accidentally called to?" I asked him. "The person she doesn't know. The person she has been secretly writing to for two years? The boy who calmed her down... Oh my God!" I exclaimed, jumping up. How could I sometimes be so stupid!

"What?" James asked, looking at me strangely.

"You said it yourself! Did she call someone? Yes she did! She called _him, _didn't she?" I asked him grinning like an idiot. "It all makes sense!"

"She called who?" he asked, still slightly confused.

"Guess!" It took him approx three seconds.

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Why didn't we figure this out sooner?"

"Because we are stupid sometimes!" I told him and he nodded, obviously agreeing with me. "I bet Logan and Hailey figured it out already. I'm calling them and telling them to meet us at the coffee shop so we can discuss what to do." James took my hand.

"I think it's obvious. What we should do, I mean." he told me and I looked at him curiously. "We should just tell them and maybe they'll get back together, or get together or whatever. It's obvious that they have feelings for each other, but Kendall always thought his 'soulmate' or whatever was this J-girl, which turns out to be Juliet. Maybe they'll finally get over themselves and be together no matter what?" It did make sense.

"I agree." I told him. "We should talk to Logan and Hailey though... Carlos and Emily should know as well. Maybe they've figured it out too." I began dialing Hailey's number when James grabbed my phone and threw it on the couch. I looked at him strangely, but he had that special sparkle in his eye.

"All this with you being so smart has gotten me kind of turned on." he told me bluntly. "Can't we call them later?" he asked an took a step towards me. I grinned at him and stepped forward wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maybe you should try convincing me to call them later." I told him and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and we were all caught up in a passionate kiss...

* * *

_**Oh James, everything seems to turn you on when Nicole is around...**_

_**What did you think? Review?**_

_**Thank you for reading! xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
